Once Upon a Time
by Mako-chan
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu(OOC, AU). Slavery...is a horrible thing, especially when you serve Jin Kazama...COMPLETE
1. Once there was a handsome prince

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan

Laughs hysterically I must be crazy to come up with this story when midterms are right around the corner. I must be crazier to come up with a totally OOC/AU story, but hey, they're always fun, right? Hope you read and like. If you don't shower me with flames, then I will, by all means write this to the very end. Feedback and constructive criticisms are welcome. ;)

Chapter One - Once there was a handsome prince"Uncle Wang, I'm home!" she yelled as she took off her shoes at the doorstep and stepped inside.   
  
"He's not here," young Feilang hollered from the back of the house.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. That's Uncle Wang, alright, she thought as she expelled her breath. "Did he say anything about where he was going though?"  
  
"Nope!" Wensha replied as he swept the cherry tree leaves, piling them up quite nicely on one side of the small and narrow yard.  
  
"Yes he did!" Weiling chirped, hopping and skipping until she dove into the mountain of leaves his elder brother had painstakingly gathered. "Wee!"  
  
"Weiling!"   
  
"You can always sweep them again, can't you, Brother?"   
  
Wensha groaned in disbelief. "Not again!"  
  
"Let's settle that for later, okay? I need to know where Uncle Wang went. Weiling, where did he say he'd be going?"  
  
The energetic little kid kicked and sent a bunch of leaves flying in the air. "He said that he was going out for a while, to buy salt."  
  
"What time did he leave then?" the young woman asked.  
  
"He left right after you did, Sister," Feilang answered as she hoisted fresh laundry.   
  
"What?" she asked, her voice dark and almost ominous. "I have been in school all day. Don't you think it is taking him a little too long just to buy a pack of salt?"  
  
"Must be magical salt!" Ruiyang exclaimed, doning a tattered cape and holding a twig, joining his brothers and sisters.  
  
Wensha bopped the boy in the head. "Stupid," he muttered.  
  
"Am not!" Ruiyang exclaimed, trying to get back at Wensha.   
  
"Hey, hey! The two of you, this is not the time to fight. Uncle Wang's been missing since this morning. Now, you have to help me out here, alright?" the eldest started. "Did you notice anything strange about Uncle today?"  
  
"He sure was jumpy about buying salt today," Feilang offered.  
  
"He brought with him the money jar," Wensha and Ruiyang said.  
  
"When I saw him he told me not to say anything to you because if I did then you will get angry then he will be in trouble then you will scold him even though he's half a century older than you," Weiling told her eldest sister without so much as a breath in between.  
  
Hearing this, she wanted to faint -- no, get carried away in the Yangtze, to get sucked into the black hole, to jump off a gorge, to roll over the Great Wall. She gave a moan and started to fan herself. This is not going to be good, she thought. "Not again!"  
  
"Jinrey my old friend! I see that you are racking up some fortune today aren't we?" Jihui greeted his long-time friend and gave him a pat on the back before sitting beside him. "Say, I have a handsome proposition for you," he started. "My biggest patron is here today. He's quite a good gambler, but from what I have seen so far, you can take him on. So what about it?" Then he prodded further, "He places big bets, Jinrey. Win just one and you can feed all of your nephews and nieces for two whole years, give them new clothes. Win three and I assure you you will be made for life!"  
  
Having drunk and already quite tipsy, it didn't take long for old Wang Jinrey to say yes, especially when he heard the part about being able to provide his family a better life. They could eat whatever they wanted, they wouldn't have to beg for flour or rely on her eldest niece..."Yes! I will take this whoever he is on! Bring me to him! I'm betting all I've got!" He proclaimed and was led to his opponent's place.  
  
Indeed, this customer was special. He played mahjong in one area of the gambling house that was entirely secluded, he had everything he needed there, waiters and waitresses were on standby in case he wanted a drink or something to eat, his bodyguards at bay. The table and chairs were made from oakwood and upholstered. Once he surveyed the place, Wang's sight landed on a young man seated on one of the furnishings, his legs stretched out and he seemed very relaxed -- even bored. He watched as this mysterious and foreign-looking man win game after game, the expression on his face unchanging, even as his fortune began to build a mountain right in front of him in one night.  
  
"I win," the young man drawled as he gathered the last of his opponent's chips. "And I'd advice you to not even think of coming and try getting your money back. You might just end up betting your precious little restaurant."  
  
"So young yet already dastardly. Just like your father and your grandfather. Have a nice day, Mister Kazama."  
  
"Who's next?" he asked in a bored tone, and then went on to stifle a yawn.  
  
Jihui came up to his youthful patron. "I have brought with me my friend here. He has been playing in my house for a very long time and surely you might find him a challenge...wait a moment please, Mister Kazama."  
  
Wang watched as the owner talked to this 'Mister Kazama.' From the looks of it, he was Japanese, and sure as hell Jihui was struggling with having to talk to him in his own language. Before he can make anymore assessments and thoughts about the lad, Jihui motioned him to come and take his seat. "Time to win for the children, Jinrey."  
  
"Excuse me, but which way is it to the mahjong house?" the young lady asked a passerby, hoping to get some answers as well as make it on time before her uncle could gamble more and end up selling their house -- about the only thing that they can say they owned.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Jihui's? Just go straight then turn right. It should be easy to see."  
  
"Thank you." She bowed deeply and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Wang couldn't believe it. HE was winning. HE was actually winning. Not only that, but he has won two consecutive times. He had made already more than enough, but he was already intoxicated, and the Japanese man's increasing offers were enough to make him stay put in his chair. After the third round, he became cocky...that's when he started losing.  
  
"Give it up old man."  
  
"No. Not until I win back all what's mine."  
  
"Really?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very well then. But if you lose, then what have you got to offer to me?"  
  
"Let's talk about that later, Lad. Don't be so sure that you will win this time."   
  
"Made it! Mr. Jihui!" she called out. "Where is my uncle?" she demanded, her usually angelic voice all of a sudden sounded threatening.  
  
"Easy, easy! He's there alright. If you want, I can take you to him. Come."  
  
"You lose old man! And now I shall ask for payment."  
  
"Young bastard!" Wang cursed in Chinese.  
  
"Don't even think for a second that I don't understand a word you're saying," the Japanese man replied in perfect Mandarin.  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a youthful girl appeared and went to Wang Jinrey's side. They were all taken by surprise.  
  
"I told you never to come here ever again! Why?" she asked, hurt and worried. Then she looked up. On the opposite side of the table was a man she had never seen before. He looked no more than three years older than her, he was towering, with black spiked up hair, mesmerizing brown eyes and pouty lips. He looked exactly like what he was -- wealthy and powerful. The longer she looked at him, the more she felt like shrinking.  
  
He cocked his head to the side. He took a good look at the plainly dressed girl beside the old drunken man. "And who might you be?" he asked, arching a brow.   
  
"Who I am is none of your business," she icily replied.  
  
He eyed her curiously, at the same time secretly studying her. He was not insulted by her words, in fact, it intrigued him. There stood in front of him a delightful spitfire. She was petite, with the largest brown orbs that seemed to be smouldering with defiance, her hair as black as night, cascading down her back and shoulders, framing her glowing face. What he liked most about her was her ruby lips. They seemed so soft to the touch, and for just a second, he wondered how it would feel against his. His thoughts were disrupted when Wang came thrashing his arms about and shouting curses.  
  
"One more! One more round I say!"  
  
"Uncle, stop it! You have had too much too drink. Come, we're going home now."  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Neither are you, your house is mine."  
  
The girl looked at her uncle. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Your uncle and I played a little bit of mahjong. He won, but I won everything he won," the Japanese man started, then held up a paper for her to see. "See this contract," he said, pointing to Wang Jinrey's signature, "it states here that should he bet more than what is left of him, and loses, I shall claim any property of his that he agrees to. And in this case, it's your house, am I not right, Mr. Wang?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"You're lying!" she shouted, then turned to Wang. "Is this true, Uncle?" The girl watched in disbelief as the old man could do nothing but nod his head.  
  
"I am sorry. So sorry, child."  
  
Feiling...Wensha, Ruiyang...Weiling...Zhesheng...what will happen to them if we lose our home, she desperately thought. She looked up suddenly, only to find her face merely inches away from the young gambler.  
  
"Your uncle repeatedly mumbles about some children. Are you, by chance, worried about them?"  
  
She could only look at him without flinching, trying not to relent to his mockery. She saw him huff a little, straightened up and turned his back on them. "Don't try to be stubborn, I know well enough of your predicament," he told her as a matter of factly. "I am willing to forget all about the note your uncle signed here, but you must give me something else in return." As he said this, he made his way again towards her. He motioned his bodyguards to take Wang outside.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to be my personal handmaid."  
  
"Why you overbearing--!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Would you rather have your poor old uncle and siblings starve and endure the cold winter outside a home? The decision is easy to make. All you need is to say 'yes' and I will see to it that your belongings or whatever it is that you have shipped as soon as possible, and that you will be on your way to Japan, with none other than me, tomorrow. So, what's it going to be?"  
  
She nervously bit her lip. She thought of her brothers and sisters waiting for her and Uncle Wang to come back home. If she agrees, then she may never see them again. But if she rejects his offer...oh hell, pride wasn't going to feed them and put a roof over them. Bowing deeply, she knew that she was making the right choice. "From this day forth I am indebted to you. My services are available at your disposal, Master--"  
  
"Jin. I am Kazama Jin, the owner of the biggest conglomerate in Japan, the Mishima Zaibatsu. Tomorrow I will have my bodyguards pick you up from your home. What is my handmaid's name?"  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, Master Jin."  
  
"Shall I call you 'Xiaoyu' then? Best that you be off now. I shall see you in the morning." 


	2. He lived in a faraway kingdom

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
Teehee, I'm back again with new stuff. This particular chapter will be on the dramatic side but don't worry, we've only just begun. There's a whole lot more in store, so just hang in there. This is so long...why? I don't know.   
I would also like to give special thanks to Melancholy Doll (without pun intended, who I consider the Empress of Xiaoyin Fiction) for giving me what also happens to be the first review for this piece. I am very flattered, I have always been a fan of your works, and believe it or not, I follow your stories more than the beeping of my alarm clock...Makes me so happy and enthusiastic about writing.   
  
I knew something was MISSING in the first chapter. It seemed so dull, so bland. Here it is: All Tekken characters you will come across this story are owned by Namco. Others, a figment of my imagination...there, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two - He lived in a faraway kingdom

Young Ling Xiaoyu went back to their little rundown home, a place utterly secluded from the rest of civilization. She saw a little dim light out front, she knew all of her brothers and sisters were waiting eagerly for her return. She stopped at the gate and hesistated, her thoughts in disarray. How was she supposed to explain what was going to happen to twelve, ten, seven, six and four year olds? Worse, how was she going to explain it to an 84 year old? Although Xiaoyu very well knew she had every right to be angry with her troublesome uncle, this time, it was different. She was not just some thing. She practically threw away her dreams to become a personal slave for this Japanese brat. She was a Beijing University scholar for crying out loud! All of this has to be some kind of bad dream, or some really sick joke, she quietly thought. But it wasn't, and the more the minutes ticked by, the more she felt that she was losing precious time with her family. With a heavy heart, she pushed the gates and went inside.  
  
All of the children sprang from their seats and hurried towards their big sister. "Grandpa is here now. We've been waiting for you," they said.  
  
Xiaoyu put on her best smile. "I know. How is he doing?"  
  
"He looks fine now," Ruiyang replied but wrinkled his nose. "But when he came back he smelled yucky and stuff." He pinched his nose for emphasis.  
  
She managed to stifle a laugh then sobered. "I'll be right back, okay? I just need to talk to Uncle about something. I'll be quick."  
  
"Gwampa looks sad. I think he lost the sawlt," Zhesheng called out.   
  
Xiaoyu stopped and took a good look at her youngest sibling. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she fought it. "Yes, I think he did," she told him, unable to think of anything else to say. (Well, it was actually Mako-chan who was unable to think of any line for our dear Xiao to say f;)  
  
Wang Jinrey quietly sat in the middle of the room, his back hunched and his head drooping. His forehead was creased, making him look older than he already is. The look of worry, regret, sadness and failure were etched on his usually jolly face. He was so deep in contemplation that he did not sense Xiaoyu at his door.  
  
She gave a knock once, twice, but there was no response. Carefully, she pushed the sliding door and entered, only to find her uncle wiping the tears that kept falling with his sleeve. Xiaoyu quickly sat beside him and gave him a daughterly hug. "Uncle Jinrey..." she tried to speak, but words failed her.  
  
"What have I done? I threw away the only thing you children have."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Suddenly, the old man shot up and turned to his niece. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mas-I mean, Mister Kazama decided not to take the house," she began. "We don't have to worry about losing our house anymore."  
  
Upon hearing this, Wang bursted into a fit of laughter, the worry giving way to happiness and relief. "My child! I can't believe my ears. Surely something was done to have caused him to do otherwise."  
  
"You are right," she quietly said, then turned to her uncle, beckoning him to listen with her serious eyes. "When you were sent back here, I had a little talk with the man himself...Uncle, he offered me something that I couldn't refuse."  
  
His uncle paled, afraid of what she was going to say next.  
  
"He said that we will not be forced out of our house if...if I agree to go with him to Japan and serve him."  
  
"What? Why do such a foolish thing! This is preposterous! I'd rather that we be robbed out of house and home than one of my dearest children come in contact with that man!"  
  
"Uncle, thank you, but I thought about that too. Pride won't bring food on the table, neither will it put a roof over our heads. I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this for my brothers and sisters. I know I didn't study hard just to end up being a slave to someone like him, but...I promise I'll get myself out of this. We'll all live together again someday. Please trust me. And take care of them while I'm gone."   
  
Wang expelled the breath that seemed to have been held inside him for so long. He had no choice but to concede. After receiving a mouthful of lecture from Kazama's bodyguards, he learned that the young man of 21 wasn't the type of person people wanted to mess with. Why he was willing to not get their house in exchange for her niece, he didn't truly understand. Doesn't he have enough people in his so-called Mishima Manor to do his every bidding?  
  
"He told me I was to be picked up tomorrow morning. There's nothing much to bring with me so..." Xiaoyu trailed off.   
  
Xiaoyu tossed and turned in her sleep. In fact, she was having a hard time sleeping. Annoyed and antsy, she bolted right up.   
  
"Nightmares, Sister?" Zhesheng asked as he sat up too.  
  
"Go back to sleep, you might wake up your brothers and sisters," she silently told him, but to no avail.  
  
"Sister seems sad and fwightened. If Sister is sad and fwightened, then I am too."  
  
"Perhaps I am, Zhesheng. Tomorrow is a big day for me."  
  
"But Sister's birthday is months away. And, and, you should be happy too."  
  
"It's not that. Big Sister is frightened because...she...she has to take a shot," Xiaoyu lied.  
  
"Is that so? Owwie!"  
  
"Yes, it will hurt. And...Sister has to be away for quite a while."  
  
"Why? Aren't shots supposed to be quick?"  
  
"Yes, but...this is different."  
  
"Then pwomise me you will come back."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Zhesheng held up his pinky finger, and Xiaoyu sealed their promise with hers. "Now, go back to sleep."  
  
Dawn finally broke, something that Xiaoyu, for the first time, had dreaded. She didn't want to go, but she had to. What was she going to tell Zhesheng, Weiling, Ruiyang, Wensha and Feiling when they woke up? How was she going to tell them once they find her measley belongings packed? How was she going to explain everything once HE beckons for her to go? Xiaoyu suddenly felt the urge to dry her eyes. She had been crying all along and she hadn't noticed. She stood up and made her bed, took one last look at the room the six of them shared and prepared for the day ahead.  
  
After taking her morning bath and fixing her hair into two high buns, she went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. This will be the last time...for now, she thought. When she stepped inside, she saw her uncle, sittingly solemnly facing the horizon. Streaks of yellow and gold had begun to appear, but he seemed unfazed by it. Xiaoyu watch him sip his morning tea for a while; she knew that it was something she would terribly miss when she leaves.   
  
"Come, sit with me," Wang beckoned without so much as a glance. He then patted the stool beside him. "I still have plenty of tea. I sure could need some help, my dear."  
  
Slightly surprised, she did what she was told. She sat quietly and helped herself to a cup of jasmine tea.   
  
"Don't bother making breakfast for us, my child. I haven't been cooking, it's about time that I've returned to my true love," he said with a chuckle, then took his niece's hand. "I am so very sorry. You shouldn't be the one to pay for my sins..."  
  
Xiaoyu placed a reassuring hand on her uncle's. Tears began to form in her eyes, her throat began to constrict. "Say no more, Uncle Jinrey. You gave us a home when we had no one to turn to. You raised me like your own. Look at me, aren't you proud? I am doing this to save you, for once, Uncle. Don't you believe that we will see each other again soon? You will always be here, in this house of ours, waiting for me, won't you? No matter what happens, I will find my way to you." With that, she broke into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"What happened?" asked Weiling as she appeared all of a sudden. "Why is Sister crying?"  
  
Xiaoyu quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing, Sister just took a bad fall and it hurt so much I can't help but cry."  
  
"You should go to the doctor. He will make the owwie go away," Weiling offered.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Uncle Jinrey! Somebody is at the gates! He says he is looking for Sister," Wensha called.  
  
"Where are you going? Why are you bringing your things?" Feilang asked as she watched her elder sister warily, all of them on tow.  
  
It broke Xiaoyu's heart to tell them the truth. She knew that they wouldn't be fully capable of understanding, but she just had to, it was for the best. She put her things down and turned around. She spread her arms and gathered all of them into a big, tight hug. Then she turned to Feilang, holding her at arms length. "Feilang," she began, poising herself, "there is something I need to tell you. But there is something else you have to promise me first."  
  
"Anything, Sister."  
  
"Take good care of your brothers and sister. Take good care and help Uncle Jinrey...alright?"  
  
"Yes, I will...but why?" She tipped her head to the side and her brows creased.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"I'll call when the young master asks for you. In the meanwhile, you can sit your ass here." Xiaoyu studied the rude man from his newly polished leather shoes to his sunglasses and easily figured out that his cockiness emanated from being one of Jin Kazama's personal bodyguards. Perhaps he was even the tycoon's right hand man.   
  
Moments flew by and Xiaoyu could do nothing but sit and stare out the window. The bright of day almost blinded her from such altitude, but she didn't care. When the plane took off, her heart began to ache as she watched China, an enormous land, shrink and disappear. Now all she saw was the vast ocean below and a mass of clouds. Her thoughts repeatedly drifted to what happened in the morning...  
  
_"Leaving for where?" asked Feilang, her voice filled with anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  
  
"You're leaving for good, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are! Soon is not good enough!" With that, Feilang burst into tears. It had created some kind of chain reaction, they began to cry as soon as they saw the other one crying. It was as if they felt more than they knew, either way, they perfectly understood.  
  
"Take us with you!" Ruiyang pleaded. "I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"I'll never quarrel with Ruiyang again!"  
  
"I promise I'll be good. I'll help Brother Wensha sweep they yard. I'll never play in the dirt again!"  
  
"Please. I'm going to be fine. If you leave, Uncle will be lonely, and I will be very unhappy. Do this for me. Be good, alright?"  
  
She turned her attention back to Feilang, "Zhesheng musn't know about this. In time you will learn, when Uncle Jinrey is doing better, he will tell you what you need to know. Be strong for me, okay?" She gave them one last hug and waved goodbye...  
  
"Sister! Wait!" Zhesheng called out and tried to run after Xiaoyu, but he went unnoticed. He tried to reach the hem of her clothing, to cling to her leg but the unknown men blocked his way and he fell miserably to the dusty ground. Zhesheng watched as the car sped away and disappeared. All he could do was cry..._  
  
The memory seemed to play over and over again in her head, and not being able to take it any longer, Xiaoyu curled and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Xiaoyu woke up to the pilot's broadcast. Soon, she thought to herself. The jet dropped in altitude and slowly, the islands of Japan came into view. For just one second, she forgot about the graveness of her situation. The next thing she knew, a cool breeze was blowing her loose tendrils as she tried to board a Lexus (one of the many that consist Jin Kazama's convoy)...that is, not until a hand grasped and dragged her towards a stretch limousine.   
  
"You're riding with me," Jin spoke to her with a decisive tone.  
  
Xiaoyu gave him a murderous glare. "I'm not some rag doll!" she snapped, trying to slap his hand away from her.  
  
"And I should have you know that you are my maid, and no maid talks to me with such disrespect...now get in!" he commanded, shoving her inside the vehicle.  
  
Xiaoyu almost fell flat on her face but managed to settle herself in the farthest corner of the lush interior of the limousine. She was thoroughly impressed, she never imagined this man to be that immensely rich at such a young age. While aboard the plane she had been too sad and too busy moping that she had failed to notice the comforts made available to her (albeit being deposited somewhere in the back of the aircraft). In fact, it had been the first time she was away from home, the first time she had boarded such a vehicle. The last time she went on a trip was with her parents, but back then even, they had ridden one of those cheap ferries that had so many people that if one more added, it would surely sink...had she not been put in a quarrelsome mood by her "employer", she would have been so impressed and awestruck, so awestruck that it would make Jin Kazama feel quite embarrassed of his very own acquistions.  
  
"Stop looking like a shriveled up prune and sit here," Jin ordered, pointing to the spot opposite him while shuffling through his briefcase for some papers. A minute or so passed, he had already organized his documents and started up his laptop, still Xiaoyu didn't move a muscle. "Come," he commanded again, his voice now clipped. Suddenly, he stopped typing and looked at her with a blasting gaze. "Sit!" he boomed.  
  
He was so frightening that she jumped and quickly scooted to the spot across him.   
  
"Would you like me to tie a leash around you?" Jin mocked, not looking at her. "I'm nice you know." Noticing the biggest frown he has ever seen in his whole life, Jin went onto say, "That is, if you don't manage to exhaust my patience. I hate repeating myself, so for both our sakes, be a reasonable human being."  
  
Xiaoyu folded her arms and harumphed. Yes, she was tied to a miserable agreement with him, but she refused to go down without a fight. By the end of the day, he will be so annoyed by and with her that he'll end up sending her back to China and would not want to have anything to do with her. That was the plan. Ling Xiaoyu wasn't going to take orders until HE came begging for it. But wait a minute, didn't she just almost give a yelp when he sternly told her to have a sit? Xiaoyu inwardly grunted, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity.   
  
"Something on your mind?" Jin asked sociably.   
  
Xiaoyu shook her head. Yeah, I want to punch the lights out of you, that's what, she thought.  
  
"You look like you want to punch the lights out of me."  
  
"..." Are you some kind of psychic?! the young woman wanted to blurt out.  
  
"Don't want to talk? Fine by me. I'm trying to be nice here." He rolled his eyes. "If you were any other worker of mine, I would have you thrown out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Then why don't you?" she ruefully asked.  
  
Why should I? he almost replied. He was shocked by his very own thoughts. But instead of saying something, Jin just brought his attention again to his papers.   
  
Xiaoyu sighed and scooted closer to the window. What she saw took her by surprise. Busy streets filled with busy people. Bright lights and a lively atmosphere. Everybody was dressed up, boys sporting fashionable clothes and the girls were dolled up. She gave dreamy sigh. As the limo passed by, Xiaoyu watched them going to game centers, go in and out of shops with a bag or two or more in hand, she watched them as they sat by the coffee shop window having some cake or ice cream. How she envied their affluent and carefree life. She and her siblings have not had anything new to wear in ages, she doesn't even know how that mountain of frozen milk topped with bananas and brown syrup (sundae...drools) would taste like.   
  
Jin watched Xiaoyu secretly. First he saw the sparkle of excitement in her eyes, only to turn into a look of longing and envy. Had life been that cruel to her? he asked himself. Jin didn't know exactly for what reason he had made such a scheme that night in the gambling house. After concluding that she did not only hate him but in fact abhorred him, he could not help but feel guilty for taking her away from her family. He didn't really need their rundown house nor her, everything just came as a whim. In all the years he has spent, everything he wanted was given to him. They say it was because of the absence of his mother. For the first time in his life he had to admit that he was selfish. That night he didn't want some thing, he wanted to try if he could get someone...and that he did.   
  
After an hour or so of driving and sitting in deafening silence, the limousine finally took a turn and entered the massive iron gates that had opened ever so readily. A lush and sprawling loan welcomed Xiaoyu's eyes.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. The size of his mansion would have to be 30 of their house, and another 60 for his lawn alone. If he were to sell all of this, he could have enough money to feed a family of our size for a millenium, Xiaoyu mused. She continued to dwell in her thoughts until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"We're here...and oh, carry my things."  
  
She watched Jin leave without so much as a fuss, and looked at the mess before her. His suitcase half-open, papers and all sorts of documents were scattered all over his side and they continued to spill to the floor. Xiaoyu started to organize when she heard him nagging from outside.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Wretch," she grumbled.   
  
"I heard that!" 

And all Xiaoyu could do was wince and do as she was told.


	3. He raised hell everywhere he went

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
Mako-chan digs into her pockets and pulls out a cent and a fluff of tissue -- This is all I have, and if you're still going to sue me for that...  
  
Chapter Three - He raised hell everywhere he went  
  
Xiaoyu found herself standing in the center of an enormous oakwood-furnished study. She watched as her employer paced to and fro, round and about his desk as if he were a king or some kind of president in his oval office. He had been talking for the past five, six minutes or so, drilling her with house rules and everything HE thought she OUGHT to know.  
  
"Here's a typical day for me," Jin started, "I usually wake up at 5:00, eat my breakfast and go for a jog at 6:00, go to work at 7:00, be home by 5:30, training until 7:30, dinner by 8:00, 9-10:00 attend to my work, watch TV until 10:30 then go to sleep."  
  
"..."  
  
"Of course this gets disrupted all too often. There are parties, conventions and a whole other host of functions that I have to attend to...why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Isn't there usually someone who makes a living out of being another person's daily planner? Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Jin walked up to Xiaoyu and leaned, his face inches away from her. "We had an agreement, as clear as day. And part of the agreement was you would do anything and everything I wished, and assume anything and everything I wanted. So if I wanted you to be a rug, you will be a rug. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"And it's Jin. We're about the same age, aren't we? Besides, I like keeping a friendly atmosphere, you know," he said with such a winsome smile, so winsome that Xiaoyu wanted to kick him in the face. "So that you won't be too bothered about it...Tomo," he called through the intercom, "Can you call my office? Give this message to my secretary: Uno-san is fired." The young woman gasped and rolled her eyes in shock. Jin sensed this but paid no heed. He gave a shrug. "See what you made me do? Now are you satisfied?"  
  
"What did I do?!" Xiaoyu asked irately.   
  
"Well, it's certainly too late to cry over spilled milk." Jin changed the subject just as he would easily shrug off some dirt on his suit. "Where was I? I almost forgot. The gatherings I go to are very important for the Mishima conglomerate. Every single one of them is an opportunity to close some deals and look into promising ventures. But they will not be possible unless they are talked over a game of tennis, over lunch or dinner. And I need someone who will without fail remind me of such. Therefore, I need you to be there as well," he explained, but was slightly taken aback by the stupid look on Xiaoyu's face. "Where I go, you go," Jin spoke as if she had the slowest of all comprehensions.  
  
"Alright!" she yelled. "You were perfectly understood. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop staring me as if I was missing half a brain."  
  
"Well for a minute there you sure looked like it. I just didn't want to offend you."  
  
"Do you have any friends?!"  
  
"You mean girlfriends?"  
  
Xiaoyu shook her head in defeat. Boy, was he difficult. "I did not and do not wish to pry on your personal affairs...nor will I ever want to...I must beg for your forgiveness for my disrespect, Master."  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Yes, Master Jin."  
  
"Jin! Just 'Jin' goddammit! Now get me a cup of coffee!"  
  
Moments later...  
  
Jin shook his head, he grimaced. He looked up at Xiaoyu, his face painted with utter disappointment. "This won't do," he said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This does no good for me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no good'? It seems perfectly fine to me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I assume they make everything to your liking. How is it supposed to be any different?" With your impossible whims, I wonder why any one of your employees haven't thought of poisoning you, she silently added.  
  
"I have my coffee with 2.32 cubes of sugar, at 137.25 degrees," he knowledgeably said. "This tastes sweeter by .05 and cooler by 2.67 degrees."  
  
Now Xiaoyu really wanted to hit him in the head with her tray. He was talking a lot of nonsense moreover, he was making fun of her. "If you want YOUR coffee that bad, then make it yourself!" she yelled and stalked away, but not before aiming for Jin's forehead.  
  
Jin watched with wide eyes as the young Chinese girl stormed out of his vast study. He looked at the tray that narrowly missed him. But instead of harboring the wrath of a Greek god, he just stood there in silence. He folded his arms and after a few seconds, his shoulders began shaking. Then a sharp bark of laughter followed, filling the usually silent and empty the halls.

------  
  
Steam escaped as Jin went out of his marble bathroom after a good, hot shower. After putting on a pair of jeans, button-down shirt and fixing himself up, he took one more look at the mirror and ran a hand through his thick, jet black hair. Throwing his head slightly to the side, he noticed someone sitting in the middle of his estate's magnificent flowerbeds. Extremely entranced and intrigued, he stood by his enormous window, hiding himself slightly behind the room's massive draperies.   
  
There, Xiaoyu sat amongst the flowers, her knees drawn up to her chest with her chin resting on top of them. She drew random circles on the ground beneath her. Tears began to form out of the corners of her eyes. She sniffled once, twice, then broke into muffled sobs. "I want to go home," Xiaoyu told herself, wiping the tears that fell with the back of her hand.  
  
"You know, if you cry any more than you do now, you'll end up killing every single one of my mom's precious flowers."  
  
The youthful girl noticed the shadow casted upon her, and she turned to look at Jin. His face was expressionless as he loomed before her. Xiaoyu quickly stood up and backed away, hoping to go inside and deposit herself in some dark corner of the manor. She stopped suddenly when she felt his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I'm nowhere beautiful to be worthy to be in this place. I apologize deeply. I should know my place in this house. I am very, very sorry. Now if you will --," she was cut off by Jin.  
  
"No and no, I didn't say anything about being worthy, I just wanted you to stop crying. It was a joke."  
  
"Some sense of humor you have, Master."  
  
"Jin. Haven't I told you to call me that? Just Jin...why were you crying?" he suddenly asked.  
  
The sincerity in Jin's voice made Xiaoyu snap. She pulled her arm harshly away from his grasp, and glared at him. "And why would you care? Why is it any of your business if I cry or not? Go ahead and care about your money and yourself. Isn't that what rich people like you are supposed to do? I don't need sympathy...especially if it's coming from you," she spat and walked away.  
  
With a mixture of anger, shock and guilt, Jin ran after Xiaoyu and tossed her over his shoulder. "You're coming with me!"  
  
She tried to free herself from his hold but she couldn't. She hit him repeatedly screamed and then screamed some more but to no avail. Xiaoyu had tired herself when they haven't reached halfway inside the house.   
  
Jin opened the door with one hand and threw Xiaoyu onto his massive bed. He had intended to scold her and punish her, but the sight she made made all the fury he had fade away. On his bed lay a spitfire, her eyes fiery as well as her lips, her luxuriant midnight hair spilled like waterfall. Jin looked at Xiaoyu as if she were a goddess.  
  
She lay there for moments, unwilling and unable to move, very much aware of the strange gaze her master was giving her. Xiaoyu felt blood creep up her cheeks, and the only thing she could do was look away.  
  
Jin held her by both wrists, his restraint and reasoning breaking. The smell of fresh flowers lingered on her. "Look at me," he commanded.  
  
Xiaoyu's heart gave a leap for some reason. Her mind was screaming to defy him, but his voice, rich and deep, had a tremendous effect on her. As if hypnotized, Xiaoyu slowly met his smoky gaze and his eagerly waiting lips...  
  
"Please, let go," she silently begged, an indescribable fear building up within her. To her surprise, he got off her abruptly, but Xiaoyu noticed that he was greatly confused. She took advantage of the situation and quietly slipped away.   
  
Jin stood, glued to the spot. He was greatly bothered. What just happened? More important, why on earth did I bring her here? he thought. He ran a hand through his hair and found himself staring at his bed. He stared at wrinkles of the sheets and the crease on his pillow. "I must be going crazy," he said to himself.  
  
That night...  
  
Xiaoyu stared at the ceiling, unable to get some sleep. For some reason, she was given a room of her own, separate from all the other helpers of the Kazama household. It was near Jin's magnificent library. She gave a loud sigh. She tossed and turned, but that aggravated her even more. What happened during the day had bothered her greatly, and it was not out of fear or any negative reaction. Ever since that incident, Jin had not beckoned for her, had not even once called for her during the night. It must have bothered him too, she thought, but took it back. Impossible...but why? she asked herself. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and she was taken a few hours back in time...his hair falling rackishly and masking his face, his sun-kissed skin, the smell of musk and pinewood, his deep brown eyes and his oh-so luscious lips...without her knowing it, she brought her supple fingers to her lips. "What am I thinking?" Xiaoyu mused out loud. Then, for some reason, she suddenly found it easy to fall asleep.  
  
------

Xiaoyu woke up to the incessant rapping at her door.  
  
"Xiaoyu!" Jin called from the other side.  
  
Frowning slightly, she rose from bed and answered the door. He towered before her, his hands folded across his chest.  
  
"I told you I wake up at 5:00," Jin started as he invited himself inside Xiaoyu's room. "It's already half past the hour, and we have a lot of work ahead of us. Plus, the tutors are arriving today."  
  
"Tutor?"  
  
"Yes, a Japanese and an English one. We're gonna have to stop talking in Mandarin."  
  
"You'll just waste your time," Xiaoyu blurted out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't need your lessons."  
  
"The tutors will be here this afternoon," Jin dismissed. Then he sat himself comfortably on the bed. "Are you still thinking about yesterday?"  
  
Xiaoyu froze. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing. I just take it that you didn't get a good night's sleep, judging from bloodshot eyes and the fact that you wouldn't wake up," he said, now lying leisurely with a hand supporting his head.   
  
"Don't think so highly of yourself."  
  
Jin smirked at her remark. "You think I'll waste my time with the likes of you? Me, with a poor little nobody? Think again." Bolting right up, he added, "On the contrary, you should be the one who shouldn't think highly of yourself." With that, he went out.  
  
Who was I to think he'd care? Of course it wouldn't have mattered to him. How foolish of me, Xiaoyu sadly thought. But before she could go into any more of her musings, Jin barged in again.  
  
"Haul your ass out of here and come with me," he blatantly ordered.  
  
Xiaoyu found herself again in his room. The familiar surroundings made her emotions stir, that is, until Jin carelessly tossed a pile of clothes to her direction, with his black silk boxers hitting her nicely on the face.  
  
"Those need to be washed. You just have to bring them to the laundry room...oh, except for those," Jin said, and then pointed to about five pairs of boxers. "Those need to be handwashed."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, enough to bulge out of their sockets. Did he really expect her to DO his underwear?! Alright, Xiao. Just do as he says so he'll shut his trap. Damn Kazama brat, she fumed and proceeded to pick up the discarded clothing as well as the rest of his boxers. "Is there anything else?"  
  
With the tone of Xiaoyu's question, Jin immediately knew that his plot failed, much to his annoyance. He had expected her to protest, insult and call him names but none came hurtling towards him. Obviously, he had not intended for her to do such chore, he just wanted to humiliate her as a way of testing her, it was all about that since she decided to come with and serve him. Jin just waved a hand signaling her dismissal. "Come to the library at half past one. The Japanese tutor will be waiting for you."   
  
"You're just wasting your time."  
  
"I have had enough of that. Now go."  
  
------

Barely fifteen minutes have past since Xiaoyu's language lessons began. Meanwhile, Jin was up to his elbows in paperwork and documents when he heard a knock on his door.   
  
"It is I, Mr. Kazama," the person over the other side said.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Jin straightened himself up. "Please, come in."  
  
Mr. Wada, the Japanese tutor came in. He was a man of relatively old age, and he had just recently retired from his professorial job at the university.   
  
"Please, take a seat."  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
"Is there anything that I can do for you?" the youthful Japanese asked as he placed his hands on the desk. "Is she bothering you? Wait a moment, did she come at all?" he asked, trying to feign annoyance.  
  
Mr. Wada replied with a wide and pleased smile on his face. "Mr. Kazama, I do not think you will need my services. Ms. Ling has acquired mastery of the language. I have nothing else to teach her. But if it is alright with you, I would like to have a talk with her some time. A wonderful and astute young lass, if I do say so myself."  
  
And as if on queue, Xiaoyu entered Jin's study with a victorious smile on her face. Seeing Jin's puzzled reaction, she spoke in impeccable Japanese, "Sono koto wa mou moushite shimattan desu ne, Kachou-sama?"  
  
Jin opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the elderly man. "Her pronounciation is even perfect. I'm afraid there is not anything left for me to do," he said, chuckling. "Well, since it is so, best be on my way now." Then he turned to Xiaoyu. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ling."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Wada-sensei."   
  
Jin and Xiaoyu saw off the professor to the door of the study. As soon as it was closed, Xiaoyu beamed at Jin. "You may be my master but don't pretend to be all high and mighty."  
  
"And I take that you also know how to speak English?" he asked with slight irritation.  
  
"Yes, otherwise I would have jumped on the chance."  
  
"Good. Then I take it that you're very much ready for the convention on Saturday."  
  
"Convention?" Xiaoyu blinked. It was a Wednesday.  
  
"Oh yeah, I haven't told you about that. Well, now you know," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you for the notice. Better late than never," Xiaoyu remarked dryly.  
  
"And I've taken care of everything you need. You can't possibly show up with no less than ME looking like you're gonna beg them for money. I had all of your clothes thrown away and replaced with new ones. I'm sure you'll like it. I picked them all myself," he declared proudly, despite Xiaoyu's big scowl.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"That's the thanks I get for being overly generous. It doesn't hurt to see them for yourself." Jin added for effect, "And knowing you, you wouldn't have the heart."  
  
------

Glossary  
I have told you that already, haven't I, Master? 


	4. He was a knight in shining armor

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
>> --Mako-chan ogles over Dante and his DMC3 look-- huh, Jin? Who 'Jin'? Oh, Jin!!! Sorry, now you know the reason for my late updates. I wrote this on a scrap of paper while sulking in my International Law class, so my apologies for not typing it right away. And I may have to apologize again, since this chapter seems to be shorter than usual. But please do not take it as a sign that I'm slacking off and taking this story for granted. With such nice reviews how could I not possibly be inspired? ;) Plus, let me take this opportunity to make a shameless plug - if you're looking for some R-rated, angry, dark, gloomy, angsty, tragic piece, I have recently posted a story called 'Romancing the Devil.' And it is my hope that I'm just overreacting when I say, "Please don't have a heart attack." But enough of that. Here you go!   
  
>>Don't own no Jin Kazama or Ling Xiaoyu, but it would have been nice if I did :P  
  
Chapter 4 - He was a knight in shining armor  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and go to your room. Take a good look at the closet yourself," Jin chided.  
  
Hesitating slightly, Xiaoyu headed for the door and back to her room. As if the boogieman had started existing in her closet, she cautiously opened the folding doors...then gave a gasp. It was nearly exploding with expensive suits, dresses, and scarves, anything and everything she needed, everything she had always longingly dreamt of having. Actually, it was beyond her imagination. Completely enchanted, Xiaoyu brought a delicate hand to touch them, all the while trying to supress a smile.  
  
"Thought you'd like it," Jin spoke out of nowhere, standing in the doorway. "Here," he said as he handed a large and elegantly wrapped rectangular box to her. "Some more. Took me a while to choose, so I'm looking forward to seeing you wear it."   
  
"Thank you," she said in a small voice. "I have never had such things in my entire life...I never thought I will."  
  
Hearing these words, Jin couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy. He felt his heart soften a little. With folded arms, he decided to leave and let her enjoy what he got for her.  
  
"YOU SICK PERVERT!"   
  
"Trust me, if I see you in those, you'll know," Jin replied smugly, his grin from ear to ear as he continued to retreat to his room.  
  
Xiaoyu stared incredulously at the articles of "clothing" before her: brasserie made of silk and lace with matching thongs and chemise. In a fit of anger, she called out to Jin once again. "YOU SICK MAN!"  
  
He stopped on his tracks and raised his hands up in a shrug. "Would you rather that I relish in knowing that you'll walk around virtually naked? Since its pretty clear to me that you don't want to wear any single one of them."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring you along with me," Jin countered, leaving a gaping Xiaoyu. "And you can be my hoe."  
  
-----------  
  
"No matter what you do, stay with ME," Jin said firmly as they went out of the Rolls Royce and entered the hotel.  
  
All Xiaoyu could manage to utter was an "uh huh," scarcely paying attention to what Jin was saying. "I've never been to a place like this," she said, completely awestruck. "So many lights...so many people."  
  
"And that's exactly why you should stick with me," he instructed callously yet again as he continued to drag her towards the elevator.  
  
Xiaoyu gave a little squeak as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the 4th floor where the convention was being held. "I feel funny," she blurted like a child, tugging at her cuffs.  
  
"You'll get used to it," he said. Jin was trying to hide his smile for hours, it was the biggest torture of his entire life. He was honest enough to admit that he blushed at the sight Xiaoyu made as she stood in his doorway. She had a pout on her lips, her graceful brows knitting showing a sign of discomfort. She seemed wary. Or was she, really? Once in a while he'd amusedly watch her from the elevator's mirrors, tugging at her crisp Prada suit one moment, then looking at her tresses as she discreetly whirled it. It was so cute that Jin could feel himself starting to cringe. A flower could just practically pop out of my head any moment now, he told himself.  
  
"Can we go back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you can always go and send me back."  
  
"No," Jin replied. He swore veins were beginning to be visible on his temples.  
  
"Then command me to go back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?!" Xiaoyu whined.  
  
"Because my word is law, that's why!"  
  
"You don't need me."  
  
"Shut your trap, we're already here," Jin dismissed as the doors opened.  
  
Xiaoyu grumbled inwardly, steadily growing antsy with the strange stares on her. She just had to go out or she'd vaporize. Then all of a sudden, she felt a hand softly squeeze her own.  
  
"You'll do just fine," Jin assured with a warm smile.  
  
For no reason at all, she felt her confidence build up. Maybe it won't be so bad after all, she mused. A good hour passed and Xiaoyu found the event to be quite interesting. Though on few ocassions, it had been hard to keep up with Jin's pace, nevertheless, it was fun. Plus, she was able to display her excellent organizing, social and language skills. The look on Jin's face was priceless when she had been asked by one of the executives where she studied. She said she was a Beijing University scholar.

"You never told me you were some prodigy," he hissed into her ear.

"That's because you think that you're the smartest man on the face of the planet, and everybody else is dumb," she snapped.

Another hour passed, Jin was done and over with the formalities, engaging in casual conversations that just bored her to her rump. All the glamour had started to wear off on Xiaoyu. "I'm getting hungry," she complained.  
  
"The buffet table's just across," Jin pointed over his shoulder. "Go stuff yourself as you wish."

"Thank you. That's exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"What would you like, Ma'am?" the waitress politely asked.  
  
Xiaoyu had to stop herself from chewing her nails. There were so much food that she wanted to try all of them, but at the same time she was a bit hesitant. After all, she didn't want to go on chewing what she didn't know was actually monkey brain or some endangered animal's internal organ all along. Last time that happened was when her uncle insisted that they go to the popular restaurant downtown...she ended up eating some lizard. She gave a shy smile. "Honestly, I don't know what these are..."  
  
"I can tell you one thing - the beef is excellent."  
  
Surprised, Xiaoyu turned around. A man who looked a few years older than Jin stood before her, a charming smile on his face. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Jin, she thought.  
  
"Here," he took two glasses of champagne and handed one to her.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at the sparkling drink as if she saw the future in it. Beaming a smile, she took the offer, gulping it like water. She felt overwhelmed at first, but she thoroughly liked it. He handed her one glass after another. Terribly intolerant to alchohol, Xiaoyu felt lightheaded and dizzy in a short span of time. She took a tentative step, placing her hands on top of the table to keep herself upright. "I-I think I should go now," she told him. Xiaoyu started to walk away, but after one step she wobbled horribly, threatening to fall flat on her face. She gave her head a firm shake.  
  
"Whoa there, little miss!" The handsome man caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"I need to go back to my master? Do you know my master?" she asked in a slur.  
  
"Master?!"  
  
"Master Jin!"  
  
"Oh Jin," he repeated, his voiced tinged with malice. "But wouldn't it be better for you if lie down for a little while? You wouldn't want your Master Jin scolding you, would you?" he suggested, stirring her away from the crowd and towards the backdoor of the convention hall.  
  
Jin was engaged in a deep discussion with other corporate bigwigs when he noticed somebody taking Xiaoyu away. What was more peculiar was that the young Chinese wasn't exactly putting up a fight, she seemed out of it. She was acting exactly like her Uncle Wang -- a drunk.   
  
"So as we were saying Kazama---"  
  
"I'm sorry but will you please excuse me," Jin hurriedly told his seniors, leaving them baffled. He took strong strides and waded his way through the sea of people.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Sssh, honey. We're almost there."  
  
"Take me to my master, NOW!"  
  
"Your master?" the stranger drawled sarcastically, "Cute lil thing, aren't we?" He kicked open one of the hotel storage rooms and shoved Xiaoyu inside.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, moving away until she backed against the wall.  
  
"You and I are going to have some fun." Trapping her, he tore at Xiaoyu's blouse, buttons flying and scattering all over the cold floor.   
Xiaoyu thrased about, then gave an unexpected punch that hit the man squarely in the face.  
  
"You bitch!" He choked her a bit, then started to kiss and pull at her slacks.   
  
She cried for help, but before she could shout any more, his hand covered her mouth. But he released it all too quickly, only to attempt to replace it with his mouth. Xiaoyu closed her eyes in horror, waiting for the next assault...but she felt nothing. The next thing she knew she gave a little yelp when she heard a loud crash.  
  
"You should know better than to touch my woman," Jin hissed, his words as pure and deadly as acid. He held the man by the collar, and with one hand lifted him from the ground. Jin threw the culprit yet again, this time making him land on a bunch of cleaning materials, the lights evidently out of him. Jin got out his celfone and started to punch some numbers, contacting the hotel management. A few moments passed and he flipped his phone close, turning his full attention to Xiaoyu.   
  
The Chinese girl was sobbing uncontrollably, and she has never been so happy to see Jin until now. Like an infant, unmoving, she extended her arms to him.   
  
Xiaoyu looked pathetic and pitiful. Her hair was in total ruin and her silk blouse was open, exposing much of her to him. Jin never saw anything so heartbreakingly beautiful in all his life. He knelt before her, letting himself drown in her sweet embrace.  
  
"I was so scared," Xiaoyu told Jin shakily, crying into his chest.  
  
She was cold. Unable to help himself, he held her tighter, stroking her hair and planting a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Hush. I'm here now. You'll never leave my side again. Promise." (Oops, couldn't help it, I just had to add Zhou Yu's line from DW4 - don't own 'em either!)


	5. A girl falls in love with the prince

Once Upon a Time  
By:Mako-chan  
  
My horrendously late update is unforgivable, I know. Sorry doesn't even make up for it. I hope you're still there. I have been a very busy girl and now that I have the time off, I hope to make quicker updates as well as finish this. I wrote this chapter on a scrap of paper again while sitting through my law class. That's how exciting International Law is. Anyway I'll spare you my rantings, here goes the fifth chapter. Have fun :)  
  
Nope, still don't own 'em...  
  
Chapter 5 - A girl falls in love with the prince

Streaks of light came pouring out of the glorious french windows. Outside, the sky was blue and crystal clear, the clouds puffy, and the birds were chirping a merry tune. It was a most beautiful and perfect day...but not for the young master of the Mishima household.  
  
He squinted. Turning over to his back with agony, he opened his eyes. They lacked their usual vibrance, the glowing color of brown was in fact too glassy and dull. He tried to get up, but his body felt like a ton. He tried to lift himself up for the next few minutes, but failed. In frustration, he plopped his head down on the pillows and let out a big groan.  
  
Xiaoyu almost dropped the steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She jumped a little when she heard a monstrous thud that unless her mind was playing tricks on her, came from Jin's bedroom.   
  
"Argh!" In a bid to move, Jin had rolled himself off his bed, landing on his back with so much force that it shook everything around him.  
  
"Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, barging in the room. "Oh my god!" she let out another shriek then quickly rushed to Jin's side. "Jin!" she called out, taking his head and resting it on her lap. She shook him with all her might.  
  
"I'm not dead yet, you idiot!" Jin growled.  
  
"Well you sure did look like it!"  
  
"Just help me up."  
  
Jin lifted himself up gently into a sitting position, then grabbed the pole of the bed to stand up. Xiaoyu held his other arm and he was careful not to put all his weight on her.  
  
Xiaoyu fluffed his pillows and tucked him in again. Jin was sweltering hot. "I'll cancel all of your meetings for the next three days. You need to stay in bed and get some rest," she worriedly told him. "...THE HELL DID YOU DO ANYWAY?!"  
  
"Oh god, make her stop!" Jin groaned, slapping a hand on his creased forehead.  
  
"Jin," Xiaoyu called out to him, opening his drawers and taking a fresh shirt.  
  
"Mmmppff...(GO AWAY)," he rambled incoherently into his pillow.  
  
"C'mon, sit up. It'll just take a while," Xiaoyu spoke, her manner and tone calm again. She sat by his bed, tapping him lightly on the arm.  
  
"No," he replied stubbornly like a child. For full effect, he turned his head to the opposite side and away from her.  
  
"I can't do it," Jin whined.  
  
"Then I'll do it."  
  
Jin popped his head out and turned to her. He saw exclamation points inside his head. Come to think of it, he felt so grimy.   
  
"Why must you make things so hard (especially with me)?" she asked, shaking her head. "Arms up, please." Xiaoyu had to bite her lip and keep her head down as she discarded Jin's shirt, so that he would not see her flushed face. He had a body of a god alright, she reckoned that he must be some kind of sports buff, either that or he considered the gym as a temple.  
  
"Karate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do Karate...and I'm clairvoyant."  
  
"Again...WHAT?!"  
  
"My mother's psychic," he explained, trying to fight the dizziness in him, "I can read random thoughts."  
  
"Well then stop doing that!"  
  
"I can't. Didn't I tell you it was random?"  
  
In response, Xiaoyu fumed and pulled the freshly pressed shirt down Jin a little to harshly.  
  
"Ow! You little runt, be kind to the sick!"  
  
"Jin," she quietly began, folding her hands on her lap, "I...It's just that...Well, thank you."  
  
Hearing this, a dreamy smile graced his lips. He closed his eyes and fell back on the mattress with a soft thud. Meanwhile, Xiaoyu expelled a breath of relief, but when she lifted her head, her expression turned from gentleness and gratitude into wrath. Thinking that all the while she spoke, Jin had dosed off on her. She quickly stood up in indignation, stomped off and closed the door with a bang.   
  
Two hours have passed and still nothing changed. His temperature was still high and he still had a bad headache. Jin felt so weak that he could not raise his hands from his sides. "Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu!" he croaked endlessly. After a few minutes, she finally entered, tray in her hands.  
  
"How did you manage before I came to this place?" she asked him as she cleared the bedside table. "You need to eat and get doped."  
  
"I can't even move!" Jin said eyes still closed, and his voice weak but filled with annoyance.   
  
"Keep quiet and stop whining like a pancy!"  
  
"Hey, watch your language, woman!" he warned her raspily.  
  
"You're sick and I'm not you mama's boy!" Xiaoyu shot back.  
  
"My mother happens to be a wonderful person!"  
  
"Well, won't your mother sure didn't raise a perpetual five year old," she snapped.   
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Just feed me DAMMIT!"  
  
Xiaoyu felt an eyebrow twitch. Unreasonable. Just impossible! she wailed inside her brain. Wordlessly, she took the tray of food from the small table and set it up in front of Jin.   
  
He looked at the food, then at Xiaoyu, then back. Jin did this, his expression confused mixed with a bit of horror. He frowned all the more as his devilish gaze on her had no effect, and almost lost it when the petite girl just crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, dig in."  
  
"Feed me," he blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'FEED ME'."   
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please," Jin implored ever so sweetly, figuring out that a change of tactics will create a more amiable Xiaoyu.  
  
Her ears perked up at the mention of "Please". She dropped her arms and haughtily, began to take the bowl of soup and spoon. "Say, 'ah'."   
  
"Ah." This is fun, Jin thought with interest. "Hey, what is this?"  
  
"It's my cooking," she informed him, "I placed tons of sulfuric and hydrochloric acid in it. Helps you dissolve your organs faster than the usual poison."  
  
"It's nice. No, it's fantastic," Jin honestly said, brushing away her sarcastic comment. "You'd make a good mother and wife someday," he quietly added.  
  
Xiaoyu almost dropped the bowl and spoon in her hands. Either she would have done so, or resisted the impulse to throw them at Jin. But her heart gave a leap, this was the man that held her so tightly that night. The sweet and sincere man that saved her from danger. "You really think so?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not very good with praises," he replied hiding a blush.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile.  
  
Quite disarmed, Jin didn't know whether to reply or drink the soup first. As a result, it spilled from his lips. But before he could do anything about it, a delicate hand appeared, its supple fingers gently brushing the spill away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Xiaoyu uttered a word of apology and started to draw her hand away. She froze when Jin stopped, his hand engulfing hers. Xiaoyu's eyes widened when Jin pulled her to him, his free hand reaching and caressing her nape, indifferent to the plate and dishes that made a mess on the bed. Xiaoyu couldn't do anything but close her eyes as he gathered her for a kiss...  
  
Sweet was the only word that Jin could think of and say. If they weren't out of breath, then he wouldn't have ended their kiss. He was scorching again, but this time, he knew it wasn't from the fever. Slowly, he slumped back against the headboard. Jin looked at his soiled bed and then reverted his attention to the shaken Chinese girl. "Clean this up, NOW."

After a day of tending to a deliriously sick and whiny Jin, Xiaoyu plopped on her bed, completely exhausted. "Jin Kazama...you jerk!" She hated him. She abhorred him. She believed that he was the kind of man who had everything that didn't deserve anything. She hated his ego and how he would look down upon her. She hated it when he'd have her do the most irrational chores like washing his boxers, smelling him (when he knows damn well he smelled all good), or when he acted obnoxious - calling her names, making fun of her, kissing her...holding her, coming to her rescue... Xiaoyu turned like a kid on her bed. Did she hate him as she always thought she would? Then why does she like it when memories of his kisses come into her mind? Why does she look forward to working and seeing him day in and day out? Why, despite all he's done to humiliate and make her life a living hell, was she seeing a great man with a heart of a boy? "Xiaoyu, are you in love?" she asked herself. "Because if you are, congratulations, you've just officially lost your brain."

-----------

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jin exclaimed as he jumped off the covers. He felt excellent. He felt like he could do swim back and forth the Sea of Japan. As the young Mishima drew the heavy draperies to the sides, he was greeted by dark gray skies and a loud crack of thunder.

"I'm pleased to tell you that a storm will be passing by Japan today."

"Who asked you?"

"As your assistant it is part of my duties and responsibilities to inform my boss of everything he needs to know."

"Saturday," Jin blurted out.

"S-Saturday?"

"You heard me."

Xiaoyu took a few paces forward. "What about it?"

"What happens on Saturday?" Jin asked, still looking at the stormy skies.

"Well I..."

"Think!"

"Alright!" Xiaoyu resisted the urge to bite her nails. Saturday? There's nothing on a Saturday but..."Laundry," she proudly answered.

His broad shoulders began to shake. Slowly, the rumble deep in his chest bursted out of him as a monstrous fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard that he walked over to his desk for support and slapped his lap. "God, my stomach hurts!"

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded angrily, hands on her hips. There's nothing else besides my chore, so what's so funny about it? she thought to herself.

After having a good laugh. Jin sobered and straightened himself up. The look on his face had completely erased the hilarity moments ago. He loomed over the Chinese girl, his expression curt and disappointed. "It's my birthday."

"Your birthday?"

"And make it a point to clean your ears everyday."

Xiaoyu swatted his early morning insult. "And you want me to do the planning, right?"

"No. That's been started a week ago, in fact, they're at it right this minute. My staff does that, telling me that they'd like to celebrate their boss's birthday with a little gathering, then turns out to be a big bash, then all I have to do is put on an award-winning performance for Best Shock. To top it all off, it's going to be my best bud's scheming."

"So, what's there for me to do?"

"I called on Mrs. Nomura the other day. I told her to take you dress hunting. You have to look like a 20th century human, or else they'll think I'm keeping a cavewoman."

"That's a little too much," Xiaoyu protested.

Jin shook his head. "Nope. Don't think so."

"I, I..."

"Hm?"

"It's just that," she began, folding her hands in front of her. "It's nothing."

Before Jin could prod Xiaoyu any more, she quickly went out of the room.

Xiaoyu walked away with heavy heart. In the middle of their conversation, she suddenly had an urge to ask him about how he really felt about her. She wanted to know, she had to know. "I can't go on like this," she said, sitting in her favorite spot amongst the flowers. "How could he? Why would he want a rag like me? Why did I have to fall for him in the first place? Xiaoyu, you're head is way too up in the clouds. He will never want you...he will never love you. To him, you're just someone to do his bidding. Xiaoyu, don't forget that you're nothing but a slave." Unable to contain her emotions, she broke out in sobs.


	6. The girl was a princess

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
>>For this story's sake, Jin and Xiaoyu will be slightly older than their T4/5 ages, but it's still a three-year gap between them. Turned out to be quite long, nevertheless I hope you enjoy!  
  
>>Even if I moved heaven and earth, Namco would still have the copyright on them...all I own here is the idea of this crazy story  
  
Chapter 6 - The girl was a princess  
  
Xiaoyu stood up and brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked at the dark and dreary skies. At least someone here understands my situation, she told herself. "Ling Xiaoyu, he's just Jin Kazama. He's just a man. He's just your employer. He just happens to be rich...and handsome...and intellegent...and kind...everything you wanted in a man...argh!" Utterly irritated with herself, Xiaoyu gave her forehead a slap and stomped off back to the manor.  
  
"Where did you go? I mean, I know you couldn't have gone that far," Jin asked her as just as she shut the sliding doors. With arms crossed and a quirked eyebrow, Jin watched Xiaoyu as she tried to vanish from his eyesight.   
  
The Chinese girl tried to hide her face from him. Actually, she didn't know how to face him anymore after coming to a shattering realization. When she first met him she hated him with every fiber of her being. Xiaoyu would look defiantly in his stunning eyes and spew words at him like venom. And now, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Uh no, nothing. It's nothing," Xiaoyu weakly replied, waving a hand of dismissal. "I suddenly didn't feel well, that's all."  
  
Jin reached out for her arm. "Have temperature?"  
  
"No, I don't have fever. You can stop beginning to worry."  
  
"Then what's the matter?" he asked very much concerned. "Something you ate? You looked fine to me just a moment ago. Is this 'that time'?" he asked again, the last with a little subtlety.   
  
"Will you just cut your crap and leave me alone?" Xiaoyu snapped with so much anger that it alarmed the Japanese youth. Shocked at her own behavior, she merely looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I--I don't know where that came from. I'm...I'm sorry. So sorry. That was totally inappropriate." Turning on her heel, Xiaoyu ran up the stairs and far away as possible from Jin.  
  
He sat down with a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees. Then it suddenly dawned on him. And dammit, it didn't help just sitting his ass off.  
  
Xiaoyu closed the door with a click. She sank to the floor. "Xiaoyu. What's happening to you?" she asked herself aloud. Then as quick as lightning, she bolted straight up and opened her drawers. In an instant she believed she knew what to do, and it was the best thing to do -- run away. As soon as she heard Jin's voice and knocking at the door, she opened wide the windows, letting the ferocious wind and rain enter her room. Xiaoyu, this is insanity. But face it, if you stay here any longer then you'll become insanity itself, she thought. "Here goes nothing." Grabbing the heavy draperies, she hoisted herself with ease and started to make her way down the two-storey structure.  
  
"Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu, it's me, Jin! Answer the door! I--We--I need to talk to you...please," he pleaded, but to no avail. He was about to give up when he heard the howl of the wind inside her room. Calmly, Jin took a half-step back and sent the door flying across the room. As soon as he entered, he was filled with a sense of alarm. She was gone -- his Xiaoyu was gone. Swiftly scanning the area, Jin found the window ajar. He looked out and saw a figure getting smaller and smaller. Xiaoyu was running. She was running away...but he needed answers and he wasn't going to let her go. With godlike speed, he dashed out of the house and into the vast field.  
  
Running was becoming a harder task with every step. She kept cursing herself for not being heavy or tall enough to withstand the strong winds and rain. The drops came with such speed that it had hurt, and the wind was threatening to blow her away. Xiaoyu felt the familiar heat creeping into her eyes. Whether it was her own or the skies', she no longer cared. Why is it so many people run away from everything when it's the most difficult thing to do? I never turned my back on any problem. But I thought this was supposed to be easier, she cried inside. Taking its toll on her, as well as trying to keep her balance, Xiaoyu walked cautious steps. But the earth was so slippery and the rocks proved to be very difficult to surpass. With feet firmly planted on the ground, she took another step...and then she slipped, an enormous rock threatening to give her a blow to the head for not acknowledging its presence.   
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Out of nowhere, an awfully familiar pair of arms grasped her, almost never letting go.   
  
"Don't make come after you. Don't you ever run away from me again," Jin said, strangely, without a hint of command in his voice. An insurmountable relief washed over him. For a moment there, he truly felt that he was going to lose someone he valued more than his riches, more than his own life. Slowly, he ran his hands through her drenched hair, letting her head rest upon his strong and broad shoulders as he clasped her closer to him until they felt each other through their soaked clothing. "For everything and anything I did wrong...to hurt you...forgive me," he whispered.  
  
The words sent a shock throughout Xiaoyu's system. Did he just begged for her forgiveness? For what? For giving her the life she never thought would be possible? For respecting her as a person with intelligence and skill? For him being perfect? Forgiveness...but for what? Xiaoyu lifted her head slowly, slightly creating distance between them as she placed her supple hands on his hard chest. For the first time after what felt like eternity, she looked once again into his mesmerizing brown orbs.

"Do you want to leave me that bad?" Jin quietly asked, trying his best to hide the hurt and disappointment he felt.  
  
"What?" To leave him...she never thought of it that way at all. It hurt all the more when all of his emotions reflected in his eyes. It was a foolish thing to do. I just did it for myself. It was my selfishness that made me leave, she realized. "No, not at all."  
  
Cupping her face, he asked Xiaoyu with all honesty, "Then why? Tell me."  
  
She took hold of his hand. "It hurts, Jin. It hurts. It hurts so much."  
  
Jin looked at Xiaoyu and slowly understood. "Tell me. Everything."  
  
"I never really paid much attention to what most people said. They said that love, wonderful it may be...it hurts. I never believed them because I refused to. I believe that my love for Uncle Wang and my brothers and sisters was enough. I never once sought a man to kiss me...to embrace me. This is the first time and it hurts...so bad. I'm just a poor Chinese girl you just took pity on and nothing more. It's so painful. Nothing more," she repeated, almost like a litany.  
  
Jin didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her. He hug her. Anything to make her feel better. But he knew he was the cause of her sadness. But he desperately needed to know something. He needed to hear those words straight out of her. Soon enough, Jin didn't know whether or not his heart gave a leap, did a somersault or skipped a beat. He had gotten his answer.  
  
"Master Jin Kazama...I love you. And it hurts because I don't know what you think of me. What you feel for me. If you thought of me or felt something different. It's painful because I'm just a maid and nothing more. When you kiss me and hold me I'm always shattered. At first I hated you. I really did. I hated when you made me do the most impossible things. When you beckoned for me like air. But I've grown to look forward to those. No matter how hard, if it pleased you. To need me--"  
  
Jin cut Xiaoyu off. "And that I do. I need you. Very much. Stay. I'm not asking you as Jin Kazama or Master. Lonely boy Jin is asking Xiao to stay with him. He would do anything to keep her. All she has to say is 'yes'."  
  
"But--but...," Xiaoyu stammered. "I don't even know why you shower me with so many gifts. I'm just your maid, am I not? I don't think I'm that kind of woman. Nor will I ever be...and I have nothing to give!"  
  
"Who cares? I don't!" he said fiercely, "I ask nothing of you. Nothing that all the money in the world can buy. All I ask for is your heart."  
  
She had said those precious words. It gave her a sense of relief and optimism. She thought he'd turn her away. But he didn't want to let go after all. Mustering up her courage, she tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on Jin's lips. Not wanting her to end so soon, his hand slid to her nape and kissed her with so much ardor.   
  
"It hurts too, you know...the thought of someone leaving me behind...especially on the day before my birthday..."  
  
"I'll never do it again. I promise." And Xiaoyu sealed it with another kiss, and she intended to keep her word.  
  
Moments passed, and as if Mother Nature was avidly watching a drama, the winds ceased and the rain disappeared. Slowly, the sun showed itself in the glorious skies, and underneath its glow were two new-found lovers.   
  
----------  
  
The morning of Saturday finally came, and in one of the rooms of the Mishima manor a youthful Chinese girl woke up to the chirping of the birds. Xiaoyu stretched underneath her covers, and then bolted up into a sitting position. She stifled a yawn, and gave her left eye a slight rub, her eyes darted towards the direction of the closet. With a smile and a whistle, she opened it, and revealed an elegant qi pao made of the finest silk and elaborate embroidery of plum blossoms. It was pristinely white, long with slits running up on both sides. She smiled at herself. Jin would like this, she thought. It was her most prized possesion and she could never be more proud of it. It was always said that when it perfectly suited the woman, the qi pao did wonders to the wearer. It was designed in such a way that it showed the figure of the woman. Along with its matching slip-ons, she had asked Mrs. Nomura about, Xiaoyu laid the dress ever so carefully on the bed and headed for the bathroom. However, before a full second could pass, a loud screech filled the room. "I forgot Jin's gift!"  
  
Meanwhile, three doors down the hall, Jin rose to consciousness with a groan and a pillow on his head. "Twenty-four," he mumbled raspily. "And tomorrow, seventy-two," he finished with disgust. The number reminded him of his eccentric grandfather. The image of an old man with bushy brows and an unusual balding head came into mind. God help him, he didn't want growing old just like the father of his father. Irking himself out, he jumped off the bed and went to the marble bathroom.  
  
"Oh what to buy!" Xiaoyu lamented. She paced across her room and fidgeted. She knew she didn't have much time left, nor much money in her wallet. But whatever she had, it would have to do. She had to go to the nearest shop or mall, but she knew if she suddenly took off Jin may beckon for her and that would be troublesome. Besides, her stunt yesterday was reason enough to drive him crazy. Xiaoyu massaged her temples...then raced for the kitchen.  
  
The morning passed by well onto the afternoon quickly. Soon enough, Jin found himself buttoning his crisp white shirt and running a hand through his thick jet-black hair. He hadn't seen Xiaoyu as far as he knew, and it was strange for him. Jin smirked, for people who lived in the same house it was indeed unusual not to come across each other even for one day, especially when they weren't exactly living in opposite ends of the expansive mansion. But he brushed it away, he himself had decided that it would be better not to make her do things... undeniably odd, still. A knock and the twist of the doorknob disrupted his thoughts. Jin was welcomed by a sly grin plastered on a man's face.   
  
"Birthday boy!" he yelled, settling himself comfortably at his friend's king-sized bed.  
  
"You're early."  
  
"Just making sure everything's a-ok. A girlfriend who's an event planner really comes in handy, I should say. But really, if things were really left up to me and those hormones of yours didn't die a premature death, I'd have this place filled with broads...every year would be like a big bachelor's party."  
  
"Yeah, so it seems," Jin said in an approving tone, giving one last look at the mirror and then turned to his friend. He felt a sense of nostalgia. Who would have thought that Jin, the young Japanese heir to the Mishima Enterprise would be friends with a Korean thug - before he became quite a success story -- by the name of Hwoarang? They were total opposites from the very beginning - he was calm most of the time, but his friend was hotheaded - figuratively and literally. But it was funniest that they built their friendship on a street brawl that ended many times in a draw. Neither one of them liked it, but they seemed good at it. As that old jibe goes, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Unaware of his actions, Jin let out a snort.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nah, it was nothing. You sure seem to like this girl. The longest you've been with as far as I know."  
  
Hwoarang waved an unethusiastic hand at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can say that. She's cool."  
  
"I've never seen you dote on anybody for so long. I thought you had that saying that they're good for two weeks at most and that's it."  
  
"I'm a changed man, Kazama," Hwoarang preached. "Change is the world's constant. Now that I've somewhat transformed myself into you, you should do the same thing."  
  
"What, be you?" he asked his friend incredulously.  
  
"Why not? Chicks dig my style."  
  
"Girls pounce on me like they would with that hit-the-croc game. But I'm not into those kinds of girls. That's one part that wouldn't change."  
  
"You probably do all the vices in the world except for the sweetest one. You sure you don't have some kind of chronic problem with 'Jin Jr.' over there?" Hwoarang joked.  
  
"Since when did another part of me have a name? Besides, you ought to be thankful. If I was as sex-starved as you, there wouldn't be any woman left for you to take home...and this is about the time when I kick your ass out of my room."  
  
Xiaoyu excitedly slipped onto her dress. After zipping up and fastening all of the buttons, she straightened it with her hands and stared at her reflection. Tipping her head slightly to side, and out of boredom as well, she began to pick on her appearance - she always hated her height. She always wished that one day she'd wake up and would be five inches taller. Then she stared at her eyes. "Too big, ready to come off their sockets," she criticized, wrinkling her nose. Then she focused on her skin. Xiaoyu thought she was too pale and that if she placed any one of those traditional makeups, she might as well act a part in some Chinese ghost story. She whined that her lips where far from those she saw on magazines and even though it was said that the qi pao did tremendous to the rightful wearer, it seemed that the dress disliked her, it was as if she was staring at a "more enhanced" child body. Xiaoyu heaved a sigh, but before she could demoralize herself further, one of the servants knocked. "Come in, please."  
  
The young maid let out a gasp as she saw the Chinese lass - she had never seen any woman so beautiful and so perfect, and so suited for the master of the Mishima household. It would be so impossible for him to not be taken with her, he always was, and everybody knew that was the reason he took her to his home...and not because he wanted to build a collection of servants.  
  
"Himiko, what's the matter?" Xiaoyu inquired, expectant of an answer. While the made was gaping with awe and admiration, to Xiaoyu, it had appeared to be the kind of stare you would only give to freaks of nature. She felt like shrinking.   
  
"You're dressed already," Himiko said wistfully. "And all we need is to fix your hair...I don't think we'll be needing any of these," she concluded, swiping away the makeup sprawled across the dresser. Then she proceeded to fix Xiaoyu's rich ebony hair.  
  
"You look mighty antsy," Hwoarang chided, gripping his friend's shoulder. "If I knew better I'd say you were waiting for someone."  
  
"Yes, in fact I am," Jin replied exasperated. He took another glance at his watch. "The party's started. Where is she?"  
  
"Holy shit! Did I hear that right? Must be night of the living dead hormones!"  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
"Alright. You d--." But before he could finish the word, Hwoarang stopped himself. It wasn't going to be pretty if he made a THAT bad joke. "Although I'm hurt," he said, feigning a pain in his chest. "Why didn't you kiss and tell? And I tell you everything."  
  
"Yeah, you don't miss and you don't even care to leave out the sordid parts."  
  
"Can you at least tell me what's she like?"  
  
Jin replied with a profound smile, "Unlike any other woman I have ever seen before."  
  
Hwoarang whistled. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed with his bud.  
  
"There, it's done!" Himiko declared, quite proud of her work.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled warmly and thanked the maid. She was very pleased with what she did for her in the past, that was why she asked her for the favor again. Surveying on the mirror, Xiaoyu looked at her hair -- the front almost left untouched, and her long tresses where gathered into a twist fastened with a simple ornament. Her bangs were parted unequally to one side, and tendrils were left to frame her face, leisurely resting on her shoulders. "Time to go now, I guess," she said with a shrug. But as she was attempting to stand from her stool, a monstrous rip pierced her ears. Alarmingly, and uttering a silent prayer, she wished...  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Xiaoyu tried her best to close her eyes shut. But she had to see. Her elegant qi pao had been ripped near the slit, causing the embroidery to tangle with the protuding nail shabbily hammered to her dresser. She had always been careful, but also careless, but that was because she never really wore something as fancy as what she was wearing that night. "And I haven't even gone one minute!" Disappointment washing over her, she felt the sting of tears dancing in her brown depths. The gravity of the predicament hit her like a rockslide - she didn't have anything else to wear...she wasn't going to be able to see Jin on the night she wanted to see him the most..."Not like this."   
  
The night wasn't going so well for Jin either. He was anxious and worried about her, constantly pining and half-heartedly entertaining the numerous guests that graced the estate's expansive garden.

As for Xiaoyu, the night had ended even before it began.


	7. And they meet at last

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
Mako-chan officially describes herself as a horrible author. Not only because of her bizarre ideas, officially because of that teeny-weeny part (more accurately the last) of the previous chapter. But to atone for that, here's another chapter for you to be happy and feel good about...I hope. I seem to be hypersensitive about tragic endings lately, that's all. And please watch out for the special appearance of the cookies!!! ;)  
  
Two words: I DON'T.  
  
Chapter 7 - And they meet at last  
  
Xiaoyu approached her bed and sat wordlessly on the soft bed. Teary-eyed, she started to stare at her folded hands, looking at anything but the ripped part of her dress. After a while, she looked hopefully at the young maid. "Himiko, what am I going to do?"  
  
Himiko didn't know what to do either. She started to fiddle and pace a bit, then abruptly stopped. Showing her her own anxiety will just dampen Xiaoyu's hopes more, and that she didn't want. Then her eyes suddenly lit up. Of course!  
  
The sudden twinkle in the young assistant's eyes made Xiaoyu wonder. She watched Himiko as she lifted the bed's sheets, rumaging for some thing. "What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Simple solution to a simple problem," Himiko replied with a smile. "I remember bringing in a big package for you from Mrs. Nomura," she explained. "She said it was a gift for you, but Mrs. Nomura also instructed me never to show it to you or speak of it, unless the right time came. This could be it. I hid it somewhere...here it is!" She pulled a wide box and handed it to Xiaoyu.

_FOR EMERGENCY USE. This may come useful one day, and even though you have tried and try to refuse, I insist. A dress fit for a most beautiful young lady. - Mrs. Kei  
_Xiaoyu held the note written by none other than Mrs. Nomura in her hand, her heart racing. Nervously, she opened the box and her eyes shone like jewels. Elegantly nestled was by far the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. Xiaoyu's thoughts and awe were interrupted when she felt a slight tug in her arm.  
  
"I think it would be best if you wear right away. The night is quickly coming to a pass. I'm certain Master Jin would be just utterly dreadful without you."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"My, my. Aren't we the long face, Kazama? Have you turned into such a scrooge that you're trying to drive us out of your expansive estate? You're so boring right now you're even going to end up boring yourself to death!"  
  
"Shut up, Hwoarang. I'm not up for your antics right now," Jin shot back rather coldly.  
  
Hwoarang put down his scotch and sat beside his moping friend. "I hate to say this but...c'mon, there could be worse things in life than getting stood up by a woman. There are still lots of them after all."  
  
Jin took a sip of his drink. "She can't. She just can't. What is taking her so damn long?"  
  
He stared at his friend and gave his head a hopeless shake. But he also had to smile at that. In the years that they have known each other, Jin was not the type to pine over a date...not that he had done tons of it in the past as well. Seeing him getting caught up in no less than his big day was starting to crack up Hwoarang like no tomorrow. Although, it would be nice to see the kitty that Jinny was waiting for, Hwoarang thought with interest.  
  
Himiko expelled a breath of relief and exhaustion. "There, all done." She surveyed her work and she couldn't be any prouder. It was painstaking to redo Xiaoyu's hair but it was all worth the time and effort. From the simple twist, Himiko had to unbound her hair but only to transform it into something so much more breathtaking. Her hair was up in soft waves and curls, but was left to flow and sway freely down her back. The front relatively untouched except for a change in the parting of her hair. Himiko finished with a string of little crystals that she meticulously weaved through Xiaoyu's hair, making it as if she was wearing a crown.  
  
"Wow...I could never thank you enough!" Xiaoyu gave Himiko a hug.  
  
"He will be so happy to see you. Have a good night, Miss Xiaoyu," she said with a warm smile.  
  
"Stop joking, don't call me that!" she gushed. "Well, I guess I'll be off then."  
  
Himiko walked away brimming with satisfaction. In fact, she wasn't joking. Though Xiaoyu never fully knew or understood, she was always the mistress of the household.  
  
Donned in a strapless satin dress, Xiaoyu resisted every temptation to break into a dash. Her dress was required her to lift up her skirts if she were to make the slightest move. "I never thought going to the grand garden was this hard."  
  
Jin ran an exhausted hand through his hair. He slumped a bit, and started to loosen the buttons on his cuffs and collar.  
  
Hwoarang can only watch his friend as he spun his partner from the dance floor.  
  
"Finally." Xiaoyu had to catch her breath both from exhaustion and excitement. The mansion's main garden was impressive and sprawling, but now it was way beyond her imagination. Twinkling lights and candles, sparkling glasses and beautfiul people, and grand walkway that welcomed her to the gardens. "This is like..."  
  
"...a faery tale." Jin breathed his words, his wineglass halfway arrested to his lips. Slowly he rose up, his eyes riveted and unmoving at the beauty standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Who is she, Jin? Wait a minute, is --"  
  
Jin cut off his friend and replied with a smile. "She's mine."  
  
Xiaoyu felt pink and heat stain her already rosy cheeks. Everybody was looking at her, and all actions stopped. A million thoughts were running around her head, and she found it excruciatingly hard to take a step.  
  
"Princess."  
  
Rattled, Xiaoyu looked down at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes sparkled with a smile. "Jin."  
  
Sheepishly running a hand through his hair, he took mental note of how worn out he was. He climbed up, only to stop a few steps away from her. He offered his hand. "The wait was well worth it."  
  
Xiaoyu's head snapped, completely taken by surprise. "You were waiting?" she asked as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
Jin quickly turned his away, feeling a sudden surge of blood creep up his face, reaching his ears. "You're HORRIBLY late. And I just don't get it," he reprimanded, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I know, I know. It's stupid. I just got into some kind of trouble. Can you forgive me just this once?"  
  
Jin cleared his throat. "Forgiven and completely forgotten."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything," Xiaoyu said. Gently, she extracted her arms from his hand and shoulder. Jin reflected disappointment then his heart raced the next minute. Affectionately, Xiaoyu had her arms around his neck and settled her head comfortably on his broad chest, as they continued to sway to the slow music.  
  
Jin could no longer resist the temptation of running a hand on her smooth and delicate back. "Have I ever told you...you feel so wonderful in my arms?" he asked, his voice deep as he buried his face in her tresses.  
  
Xiaoyu closed her eyes as she felt Jin's arms tighten around her. When she heard those tender words from him, she just gave her a dreamy whimper. "Have I ever told you too," she said, her voice muffled, "how bad you are at wooing girls like me?"  
  
He gave a hearty laugh and cupped her delicate face. "But you do like it, don't you?" Jin earned a giggled from Xiaoyu in return.  
  
"Oh, the song's ended."  
  
Jin looked at Xiaoyu playfully. "I've an idea. This way," he said, as if to show her his biggest secret. They sneaked past the guests and was running away.

"Where are you taking me?"

The handsome couple came to a complete stop, right in front of one of the tall vined walls. Still holding Xiaoyu with one hand, Jin tried to search for some kind of opening. "Here it is." He gave the wall a push and it swung open. "After you."

"Oh my. I-I never knew of this place. But I swear I've gone to every room and corner of this estate." Not long after, she realized that she had said too much and clamped her hands over her mouth. To make things worse, Jin looked at her, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"I never went to your room without your consent!" she protested.

"Never said anything to you, love."

Love? Did he just call me 'Love'?

"This is a secret place. My parents brought me here when I was younger. I remember it just like it was yesterday. They told me that if I wanted to be by myself...or if I wanted to spend so much time with someone I love...then I should bring her here," Jin said, his blush very much evident...if only Xiaoyu could see it without his back turned on her. "Come, sit beside me." He patted the spot right next to him.

Her hands grew cold and her heart was pounding faster and stronger than ever. All she could feel was a flutter. Slowly and gracefully, she took a seat. Xiaoyu slightly tucked a stray lock of her hair. "I-I almost forgot! I got something for you."

"Oh...well, where is it?"

She started to twiddle her thumbs. "I-uh...Look away!" she shouted at Jin, then instantly turning his head the other direction.

"Careful! You're gonna break someone's neck!" he shot back, rubbing his nape.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I-uh...have to uh...reach under my-uh..."

Jin waved his hand, smiling sheepishly. "Go ahead. I won't look. Of all places to hide...aren't you taking a little too long? Let me instead." Arms folded, he turned to Xiaoyu who pulled the container finally, causing her gown to billow down. He felt an eyebrow twitch uncontrollably.

"Ecchi! Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can be a pervert...Here. I know it's not fancy or anything, but do try to act like you find it nice, okay?" Slightly embarrassed, she placed the tupperware on Jin's lap and looked away like a prudish lady.

Fortunately for Jin, she wasn't watching him go ten different shades of red. When he opened the lid, he couldn't contain his smile. Cookies. Yummy-looking cookies. "You made this. You made this...for me?"

"Well, I gave it to you, didn't I?" Xiaoyu snapped, turning to face him. She saw an expression she's never seen before. Was he touched?

"The last time somebody made something for me was when my mother was alive." He set the gift aside. "Thank you," he said, while he had Xiaoyu gathered in a tight embrace. Slowly, Jin pulled her at arms length and cupped her tender cheek. Then he leaned forward for a kiss, when suddenly he felt Xiaoyu's hand on his face, pushing him away. "What?!" he exclaimed, extremely irritated.

"Oh no, you don't! I won't give you any reason to make fun of me afterwards!"

"Is that how you felt every time I stole a kiss? Is that what I made you feel?" Jin asked quietly and earnestly.

Xiaoyu turned her head and placed an arm across her. "Well, it's just that I felt confused...afterwards. My heart beats wildly...each kiss...I can never seem stop myself from thinking about them. You see, no man has ever kissed me before. And...I always--" She was hushed by the gentle fingers on her lips.

"No more. I guess I never gave you what you wanted. Let's do it. Let's kiss again," Jin said brightly, wrapping his arms around Xiaoyu's waist and shoulders. He brought her closer to him, and now she was cradled on his lap.

She waved her hands in refusal and gave a nervous laugh. "It's not that--I mean, you don't have to--Yyou're a great kisser! I mean it!" She blurted out in halfhearted protest. But Xiaoyu never even made a move run a away. Jin's touch was sending shivers all over her body. "Don't take it per--" She was robbed of words and reason as soon as she felt his lips touch hers.

Jin's lips descended like a feather, soft and gentle. Tenderly, he kissed Xiaoyu's lower lip, nipping and teasing. He traced a delicate cheek and then, his hand came to rest upon her nape. She tasted so sweet, Jin couldn't do anything but help himself. He was kissing her so deeply that he didn't want to let go of her.

Melting...she was melting in his embrace. Of the times Jin had kissed her, she would have a hard time deciding which she liked best. But what Jin was doing far surpasses them. She could feel his want for her, and she wanted him so bad as well. Here she was in the garden pavillion behaving like wanton. She didn't care because she liked it so much, but they had to stop. Breathing was becoming labored.

Gently and slowly they broke the kiss, neither one wanting to stop, but had to stop. At least they knew they had to stop. Jin tried to put a stop to the familiar sensation invading his lower region while Xiaoyu tried to calm her raising heart. She was wonderfully flushed and she felt feverish all of a sudden.

"I hope," Jin began as he looked into Xiaoyu's eyes, "your first kiss will be a fond memory for you."

The night wore on and to Xiaoyu, everything seemed like a fairy tale. With a graceful twirl, she landed on the bed with a soft plop. Just thinking about the kiss they shared that night made her heart race, familiar feelings came washing over her again. Even if she thought of it a million times, she would not tire of the memory. "Tonight will be filled with nothing but sweet dreams." She turned of the bedside lamp with a click, closed her eyes and surrendered to deep slumber.


	8. He was truly a kind prince

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
Wow. We're almost at the finish line. Are you excited? I am. Very. After this I can go back to working on the other pieces that need their much deserved updates! Plus, T5 is just how many months away! Have you seen the cg renders of Jin, that guy is HOT!!! One hell of a beef, I should say!  
  
NO. NO. NO. I do not own a time machine! :P  
  
Chapter 8 - He was truly a kind prince  
  
Standing by the enormous window overlooking the gardens, Xiaoyu watched with a sigh as the last of the autumn leaves fell to the earth. A breeze blew briefly, creating a picture of red and yellow. "Winter's coming soon. I wonder how everybody's doing," she quietly remarked. For the past few weeks, she had an insatiable desire to see her brothers and sisters. Every night she would look at their picture, recall the days they have spent from the first to the last. She loved her life in the Mishima mansion, she loved Jin most of all, but she knew in her heart life was never complete without her family. Xiaoyu felt that she had to see her uncle and siblings...but there was no way to do so. Ever since she confessed to him, Jin never let her lift as much as a finger. She was not one to break contracts and no matter what happened, she would never take advantage of his affections. I love Jin. And a deal is still a deal, Xiaoyu thought nobly. But all the while she had been mindlessly scribbling each and every one of her siblings' name on the fogged window.  
  
"Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu, where are you? There's something I'd like--" Jin was distracted by the sight of Xiaoyu. There she was, idly standing, her eyes faraway and deep in thought. He felt a slight tugging at his heart. Guiltily and almost painfully, Jin stared at the names so familiar to him. They were the ones Xiaoyu lived for. They were the reason Xiaoyu readily gave up herself to him. And he selfishly, eagerly took her away from them. With the answer right in front of him, the one he always ignored and denied, he knew he couldn't give her the happiness she wanted. Silently, Jin spun his heel and made a retreat. He too, needed time to think.  
  
After taking a sip of her soup, Xiaoyu mindlessly placed her elbow on the dinner table with her chin resting on it. She knew it was not a gracious action, but she just wasn't aware of it.  
  
Jin just watched as she sauntered off to her own little universe again.  
  
The clank of plate and silverware jolted her back to her senses. It was only then that she realized how rude she was to him. Quickly, she pulled her arm to her lap and uttered a word of apology. "I'm so sorry. That was really disrespectful of me."  
  
"Don't worry. It's just me. Is there something on your mind? Something bothering you?"  
  
"Um, not really," she replied, trying her best to hide hesistation in her voice. She was a bad liar.  
  
Jin thought so too.  
  
"I'm not feeling well lately. I'm sorry."  
  
"Have you been running a temperature?" he asked with genuine concern.  
  
She waved her hands in dismissal. "No, no not at all. This happens quite a lot. I'm sorry, I should have cleared that up for you."  
  
Jin didn't know whether to leave her be or scold her. He knew Xiaoyu was lying but she just wouldn't tell. And how many times have she apologized to him? Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he had no choice to leave her listless at the dining table. "Tell me the whole truth when you've decided to stop filling my head with lies," he told in an even tone then shut the door behind him.  
  
Her head snapped suddenly, as if she were pulled out of catharsis. Jin knew there was something wrong, so he wanted to help. And she was spitting on his face.  
  



	9. All faery tales must come to an end

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
Wow. Finally at the final stretch. I'm tired. Aren't you as well? Anyway, thank you to all who have read this story. It was fun, wasn't it? Thank you too to my ardent reviewers. Not only does your encouragement help me but most of all it puts a smile to my face and makes my day. ;) --chu--  
  
--Thank you to the brilliant people of Namco, for bringing such great characters into the best fighting game ever. There, that's enough flattery and admission that I don't own them.--  
  
Final Chapter - All faery tales must come to an end  
  
Hands clamped over her mouth, Xiaoyu almost sank to her knees, utterly shocked at what she saw before her. "I can't believe it...Jin, did you?" she asked, turning to him. All she got was a shy smile from him.  
  
"I'm sorry if it took so long. The flight was delayed by three hours. Sorry to have made you wait."  
  
"Oh, Jin, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. What are you waiting for?" With that, Jin gave her a gentle push forward.  
  
Unable to contain her emotions, Xiaoyu ran towards her brothers and sisters, landing in an embrace. "Feilang. Wensha. Weiling. Ruiyang." She each hugged and cupped their faces. "I missed you all so much!"  
  
"We missed you too. They missed you. You don't know how much I had to hush them to sleep every single night." The elder Wang Jinrey stepped forward, hands behind his back. "Especially this little one over here. Zhesheng, didn't you always tell me that you wanted to see Sister?" Looking over at the shy boy perched against his knee, he continued encouragingly, "Why don't you give her a big hug? She's waiting for you, Zhesheng."  
  
Xiaoyu gave a wide smile, knelt and opened her arms. "Come."  
  
The little child, unable to contain himself, leapt into Xiaoyu's arms crying. "Sister! I missed you so much! I've been a good boy! I finish my vegetables and and I do as Uncle Wang tells me."  
  
"I've missed you too. God knows how much I have."  
  
A week passed, and the Mishima estate was the happiest and brightest place possibly in all of Japan. Xiaoyu's family gave light to the lonely house, the kids' play brought energy inside it. For the first time in his life after his parents' departure, Jin felt like he was home. In the morning, he would wake up to the children's chirps and games, in the afternoon, he would be with the elderly Wang Jinrey, who, he found out, much to his pleasure, was a very competent fighter and wise mentor. And in the evening, he would find himself basking in the warmth of Xiaoyu, bathed with smiles, stolen kisses and embrace that lulled him to peaceful sleep. For all that he has given them, they were truly grateful and modest. There was even a time that the children themselves adamantly refused when he had bought them each the toy of their fancy, or at least he thought they fancied, because he heard them say they liked it. And being an only son, he was awfully fond of the kids, especially the youngest girl. Weiling was a chatterbox alright, and he just loved hearing stories of Big Sister Xiao.  
  
Each day he watched Xiaoyu light up in the presence of her family. It truly awed him how they could seem to have everything when they never really had anything at all.  
  
----------  
  
Jin sat inside his office, his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows and his long legs rested on top of each other on his priceless table. He had been sitting there by himself for hours, and barely noticed that the night was beginning to wear on. And for the longest time, he was looking at a picture of him, his mother and father, taken when he was around four. Seeing a very tearful and touching reunion, Jin couldn't feel any lonelier than he did his entire life. As far as he knew, he had been by himself as early as the day his voice broke. A knock at the door jolted his senses, and he quickly hid the picture inside one of his drawers. Acting cool, he called over, "Come in."  
  
Finally done with lulling all of his brothers and sisters to sleep, Xiaoyu opened the door slightly, making a crack just to peek at what Jin was doing in the middle of the night. After her scanning she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "You should be resting. You must be very tired," she said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't make a fuss. How are they?"  
  
"They absolutely love it here. And Uncle is loving your sake collection," Xiaoyu said merrily.  
  
"He can have it. A little parting gift."  
  
"I think that's a bad idea." She sighed and fell to the chair with a plop. "I wish everyday would be like this. Zhesheng and everybody else would probably hate me all over again." She ended with a chuckle.  
  
Confused at Jin's unresponsiveness, she tipped her head to the side. "Jin, what's the matter?"  
  
He gave a brief laugh. "Nothing. Everything's fine."  
  
"Don't you lie to me, Jin Kazama." Her voice stern and straight.  
  
"Easy. Easy now. It's just that, seeing you with your family reminds me of how much I want to be with my parents...that's all."  
  
"Why?" Xiaoyu asked, hands on her chest.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you...alone?"  
  
"When you're born and raised the way I was, I guess it's inevitable. I've asked myself the same question over a million times...but it doesn't seem to matter anymore. With and without them, I believe I've become the man that I am now. Tell me, Xiaoyu, what do you think?"  
  
She shook her head. Taking a step forward closer to him, Xiaoyu took Jin's handsome face in her small hands. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
"No. It's me who should thank you. I believe I've become a better man. You've changed my life, Xiaoyu. In more ways than you can imagine." He hugged her with all his love, knowing that it might be his last. "Go rest. You're gonna have a long day ahead of you."  
  
"Alright. You too, Jin." Before she could exit the room, Xiaoyu was stopped by Jin's sudden beckoning. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled and lunged at him with a kiss. Somehow she always knew, but it was the very first time she heard it from him. "Don't worry, I feel the same."  
  
"Why can't you come with us?" Feilang asked, hiding the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Why can't you go home with us?" Ruiyang shuffled his feet trying to bite back the cry threatening to break out.  
  
Xiaoyu held his brother by the shoulders in an effort to console him. "I promise I'll come back. Not just now. I promise I'll be home soon."  
  
"But you're not coming with us!" Wensha yelled furiously.  
  
"Uncle Wang, help me," she begged defeatingly.  
  
With Zhesheng cradled in his arms, he led the others up the young tycoon's private jet. "Your sister is doing this for you. Don't be selfish, children. And she never breaks a promise. You should at least be thankful that you had this time to spend with her. The least you can do is be good. Come along now."  
  
"I could never thank you. I'll miss you, Uncle Jinrey. You take care, alright?" Xiaoyu gave her beloved uncle a gentle hug. "I can't wait to be with you again."  
  
The elderly man smiled. "You know what, I have never seen you this happy. I was always scared of what might become of you. But...look at you, child. This is where you should be. Isn't it about time that you sought your own happiness? We were brought here together, at a time when we least expected it. Now I know that wherever you may be, there will always be a way for us to see each other. You have the love that you so rightfully deserve." His voice starting to croak, Wang distracted Xiaoyu by giving a chuckle. "Thank heavens this little man is sleeping. I would never know what to do with this one!" Then he turned to little Weiling, comfortably perched in Jin's arms with a raised eyebrow. He was greeted with a fervent shake of the head.  
  
"I don't want to!" she exclaimed, increasing her hold on Jin's arms.  
  
"She sure holds tighter than you," Jin said to Xiaoyu in a whisper. In turn, he got an elbow to the rib.  
  
"Now, now, Weiling, be a good girl. If you do, Big Brother Jin will come visit you. Isn't that right?"  
  
He turned to the persistent girl. "Yes. Go with your Uncle Wang now."  
  
"Alright, alright. But on one condition," the young girl proclaimed. "I want him to kiss me!"  
  
"What?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.  
  
Jin smiled sheepishly. Wang gave an embarrassed shrug.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise," Weiling replied, her right hand raised up high in the air.  
  
"Alright." Jin brought her tiny forehead closer to him, and planted an affectionate kiss on it.  
  
"Bye-bye." Giving a satisfied squeal Weiling's arms loosened their hold on Jin, and squirmed her way down. However, not before stealing a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hurry along now." With a free hand, Wang held Weiling's tiny hands and boarded the jet.  
  
"Well Xiaoyu, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
For a minute, she almost said yes. But something told her that Jin's words meant something else...it meant...  
  
"Come, let's go home."  
  
When they had gone back, Xiaoyu was so exhausted that she went straight to sleep. Whereas for the young master of the Mishima house, sleep evaded him at every move.  
  
Xiaoyu stirred at the persistent nudging at her arm. "What?" she asked, her voice muzzy.  
  
"It's almost noon. You've got to get up. Now."  
  
"But what for?"  
  
Jin gave up. "We're going to the amusement park."  
  
As soon as he said the magic words, the Chinese girl bolted right up like a spring.  
  
----------  
  
As soon as the signal lights went green, the stretch limousine took a turn down to the main road. Inside, Jin watched Xiaoyu sleep, her head on his shoulder, clutching the stuffed panda he got from the UFO Catcher in her arms. Quietly, he instructed the chauffeur to take the highway. Jin checked his coat pocket, making sure that everything he needed was there. He took a long, labored breath. It wasn't going to be easy for both of them.  
  
After three hours of travel, they finally arrived at the airport. Gently nudging Xiaoyu into wakefulness, Jin straightened himself up and opened pushed the door open. Still sleepy, Xiaoyu wordlessly followed him. "Where are we?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Jin didn't respond however, and bitter wakefulness decided to show up when all was too late. A wave of disbelief and panic took over her senses, and Xiaoyu held onto Jin with a strong grip. "What does this mean?"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
A hand flying to her mouth, she stared at Jin's outstretched palm. Her passport. A boarding pass? She shook her head furiously. "You're joking, right?" And for what seemed to be the nth time, he didn't utter a syllable. "But why?"  
  
He couldn't stand the sight before him. Unable to contain himself, Jin pulled Xiaoyu into a tight embrace. "You belong with them. You belong to them. All I've said Xiao...they're not lies. But you can't be with me." He looked straight into her eyes and shut them tight not long after. He was scared of changing his mind if he held her gaze any longer. "I should've made you go with your family. I was supposed to. But I was too selfish. Please don't be angry with me because of this. I wanted to spend the time with you but...it's time for you to go home."  
  
Hearing his words, she cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm not worth your tears. You'll just look back on this someday and say you had a good dream. Forget about me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's already time to go," the ground staff said quietly.  
  
Slowly peeling himself from her, Jin let the devasted Xiaoyu be whisked away by the attendants.  
  
Like the time she had gone away from home, she cried herself to sleep. And for the very first time, Xiaoyu didn't want to go home.  



	10. Faery tales end happily ever after

Once Upon a Time  
By: Mako-chan  
  
True ending: Faery tales end happily ever after  
  
"I'll be going now!" Xiaoyu shouted as she closed the gates of their house. Having finally graduated from the university (and with academic distinction), she landed a job in one biggest telecommunications companies in China. With the salary she was receiving plus the incentives that came along with her position, Xiaoyu was able to pay for house repairs, buy new things and fill the refrigerator with food until it exploded.  
  
"We'll be waiting!"  
  
Waving goodbye, Xiaoyu pushed on the pedals of her bike and sped off. She was given a day off and she decided to go on a little shopping spree, albeit with the insistence of everybody that she should spend at least some of her money on her. Taking her usual route, she screeched to a halt right in front of the newspaper stand. Xiaoyu grabbed a paper and reached into her pocket. Behind the vendor was the television, placed right above so that people who at least passed by could catch a glimpse of whatever was being shown. She was about to hand the bill when something on TV caught her ears.  
  
"Jin Kazama, the young head of Japan's biggest company, Mishima Enterprises, has announced his engagement this morning, 9:00 am Japan time. It was said that the tycoon's bride-to-be is a native and current resident of China. During the press conference, he has also announced his plans of visiting in order to make necessary arrangements with the family within the weekend. Other details have not been disclosed for reasons of privacy, and they have yet to make a public appearance as an engaged couple...Now let us have a look at the world of sports..."  
  
The words falling into her ears, Xiaoyu dropped the money and hastily went away. A familiar sense of pain struck her chest again, and she tried her best not to cry. But fate had a way of telling a joke. And it wasn't funny. Everybody she saw seemed to be in pairs. Of course she had a companion, only, it was loneliness. Xiaoyu rode her bike, taking her places wherever she herself would be taken. Each turn seemed to become farther away. Unable to take it anymore, she stopped and tossed her bike, creating a loud crash. She walked and went wherever her feet would take her. But after all her running away, Xiaoyu couldn't erase the pain, anger and jealousy that welled up inside her.  
  
"Forget about me."  
  
His last words rang inside her head. God knows how hard she tried. And until that very moment, Xiaoyu was sure that she had forgotten all about Jin...but it had hurt so much.  
  
Bathed by the light of the sunset, lovers sat beside each other in an embrace, in a kiss, hand in hand.  
  
Xiaoyu sat alone, shoulders racking with an controllable sobs. "Well, sure as hell he did forget about me."  
  
　  
  
"Here you are...you sure you gonna walk your way to their house?"  
  
"You do have a family to come home to, don't you, Sir?"  
  
The elderly man gave a chuckle. "Indeed I do, but, it's not I who should be called 'Sir'. This has been the most interesting drive of my life. Take care of yourself, Mr. Kazama."  
  
Jin smiled and paid his bill. He watched as the taxi sped of into the darkness. With a map in his right and a duffel bag slung on his left shoulder, Jin proceeded to follow the directions that faintly familiar road that he took. However, this time was nothing like the last time. He walked in silence, with only the sound of gravel crunching beneath his feet as his companion. Contrary to what he had disclosed to the press that morning, Jin had come to China in secret and earlier than was expected. He needed to do it as discretely and as seamless as possible. If he wasn't successful, it could cost him his reputation and the rest of his life.  
  
Xiaoyu dragged her feet along the gravel road, hating the fact that she had to take that particular path. It was the same road she took when she went in search of her uncle...exhaustion and defeat finally taking a toll on her, Xiaoyu stopped and dropped to her knees. The sting of the words invaded her ears yet again, and the pain turned into a hundredfold. Everything was coming back to her just like yesterday, only it was filled with sadness and heartbreak. Shoulders shaking, Xiaoyu's tears flowed again like a threatening flood. And as if to drown those haunting words away, she held her hands against her ears, bowing her head until it touched the ground.  
  
Jin muttered a curse, tripping for the fifth time on a large stone he failed to see. The street lights were dim and he had to squint every time he checked the map, and the problem was he had to take a look at it every five minutes. "If I walk a bit longer, there should be road down to the left...crap!" As if his luck wasn't getting any worse, the wind blew mightily, causing him to lose grip of the scrap of paper in his hand. Jin ran after the paper as if he were chasing a flying bug.  
  
"Jin...Jin. After all this time, why does it hurt?" Xiaoyu cried. She was oblivious to the things around her, and especially oblivious to the small scribbled paper that had landed in front of her.  
  
He stopped a few feet away, unmindful of the map that was threatening to fly away again when he saw a hunched figured in the middle of the deserted road. The person seemed to be crying, and in a sudden streak of creative imagining, Jin thought that it may be a ghost of folklore. He swatted away the preposterous thought and stepped forward cautiously.  
  
"Jin..."  
  
His name floated through the air, and was ready to dismiss it as a product of his weary thoughts. But when he heard his name again, he knew it wasn't even close to a joke. Jin's heart pounded wildly, everything finally dawning on him -- it was Xiaoyu! He found her at last! But why was she crying? He knelt in front of her, uttering a few words. "Excuse me, I seemed to have gotten myself lost. Do you where Ms. Ling Xiaoyu's house is?"  
  
Without looking up, she answered angrily, using the most vulgar Chinese, "Can you just leave me alone and go ask someone else? And why the hell should I tell you where I live? The hell you want from me at this time?" Xiaoyu was so irate that she failed to notice the incoherence of her words, let alone the deep voice that made her hairs bristle with excitement everytime he called her.  
  
"There's something I'd like to ask her, and there's also something I must give her," Jin replied like a submissive slave.  
  
Xiaoyu didn't reply, trying to pacify herself. What could this ass possibly want from me? she angrily thought. "Well, go ahead and get it over with."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Her head snapped, not believing the words that came from this odd passerby...but when she saw who he was, she got robbed of the ability to think and speak.  
  
"Please accept this as a gift from me." Jin pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, and opened it for her to see. The diamond sparkled beautifully in the moonlight.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Or haven't you played enough of it that you just had to do it again?" Furiously, Xiaoyu dusted her self off and spun on her heel.  
  
Confused and disliking how their reunion was turning out, Jin chased after her. He caught her by the arm and turned her to face him. "What's your problem?"  
  
"What's my problem? I should ask you that! Why in god's name are you proposing to me when you have some dumb girl waiting on all fours for you to marry her? In case you're not aware, the news has just officially spread all over China this morning. GO BACK."  
  
Xiaoyu's bitterness was crawling into his skin, and he had to set everything straight. "Listen, that's not true!"  
  
"Oh don't you patronize me! I maybe like this but I sure heard it! It came from none other than you! Get away from me, I don't want to see you ever again." Xiaoyu snatched her arm, walking away and leaving Jin just to watch her disappear.  
  
"You don't mean that, Xiao. You're jealous and angry because you think I've gotten over you. But I haven't. That news. That news was meant for you. That news was all about you! Ever since I let you go home I worked myself to death because I didn't want you plaguing me. But after all this time, the more you've haunted me...think about it, Xiao. Five hundred days. You do know what I'm saying, don't you? I'm here not because of a bet. Not because of a contract. Not because I want to have a personal slave. I came because my future wife is here...and what does she do? She walks away from me..."  
  
"You never called. You never wrote."  
  
"I made that news for you and only you, Xiao. All you need to do is say the word, and that news will become reality. There's no one else. I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't have the chance to refuse me. Now, I'll ask you again. And I won't stop until you say 'yes'. Ling Xiaoyu, will you do the honor of marrying me?"  
  
"You stupid, stupid, stupid man!"  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
Two years pass...  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
Warm sunlight bathed the vastness of the immense room, and outside, the new morning was marked by the smell of fresh morning dew. Jin slept comfortably, warm blankets and fluffy pillows covering him. With a sigh, he turned to his side. A slight pat disturbed him, and then an incessant poking on various parts of his face. He wrinkled his nose and then opened his eyes. A familiar rosy face greeted him.  
  
"Ba..Ba.."  
  
Coming into full wakefulness, Jin smiled warmly at his 11-month old son. His tiny legs crossed in front of him, and craving to touch his father with his little hands, he bobbed up and down. Jin sat up, and took the baby in his arms. "Good morning, little man. And how may I ask, did you manage to get here?"  
  
"I brought him to stop you from snoring. Good afternoon." Xiaoyu sat beside her husband and infant son, planting a kiss on top of both their heads. "It's already a little past noon, so I suggest you get up...oh, the little angel's sleepy again. I guess you and your brother should go back now. Time for your afternoon nap." With that, Xiaoyu stood up, carrying their baby girl in her arms as she headed for the nursery. After freshening up, Jin followed not long after, carrying his tiny bubbly son.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Jin gave the twins one last kiss and shut the door of the nursery softly. Across him, Xiaoyu stood waiting for him. He looked at her intently for one moment, thinking how beautiful the mother of his children was.  
  
"They're very lucky to have a father like you," she remarked.  
  
"You really think so? I think they have the best mom in the whole world."  
  
Xiaoyu giggled at the compliment. Taking his outstretched arm, the young couple walked towards their room. "I'm so proud of you. I think you're going to be great."  
  
"Really?" Jin had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Xiao," he began. "you do know how many rooms the house has, don't you?"  
  
Her graceful eyebrows met in confusion. Why ask that question? "A little over a dozen, right?" Not picking up on her husband's thoughts, Xiaoyu went on to ask again. "You must be hungry. Come, lunch is waiting."  
  
"It's fine, love. I'm not exactly THAT hungry," he said, his voice rich and deep.  
  
"Well, alright. How many rooms are there?"  
  
"Fifteen, to be exact," he replied knowledgeably. "I've always had a dream of filling the house with children. And since we already have twins..." he ended with a leer. Jin stopped purposefully, watching the Xiaoyu's face go deep red. Unable to contain his emotions, he gathered her petite frame tightly in his arms and swooped down on her with an ardent kiss. "How about a dozen...starting right now!" Jin effortless scooped up his Xiaoyu and burst through the bedroom door.  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a prince in a faraway kingdom. He was young, dashing and wealthy. But despite these, he was very lonely. One day, he met a poor girl, a girl unlike any other. Her smile was as bright as the sun and her beauty was beyond compare. Her love sparkled like a rainbow in the sky. Once selfish, the prince changed because of the young lady. He never felt alone anymore. They married and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END.  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
Everybody loves happy endings...don't you? ;)  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
　  
  
Author notes:  
  
Well, will you look at that!!! Another Xiaoyin fanfic in the bag! Thank you to all those who read this fic. I really appreciate it, in fact, I am very flattered. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. I could never ask for more. Many people always ask for sequels and what have you, please bear with me if there are times that I am not able to fulfill your wishes. I am the type who writes what, how and when she feels like it. In some sense, I am a bad writer for being selfish. Still, keep in mind that you, readers, inspire me to improve my writing. You don't know how much I enjoy reading your reviews, they are very heartfelt and I feel your excitement. I should know, I am a fan/reader myself.  
  
You may be wondering where I got the motivation to write this surprisingly long and filled fanfic. I am an avid fan of Japanese comics, and if you happen to know "Yamada Tarou Monogatari", that's the answer. To those who are not familiar with this awfully funny series, it is about a teenager named Yamada Tarou (hence the title), he lives in a rundown house with a very lavish mother, with his six (or is it seven, I lost count) brothers and sisters. I based Xiaoyu, her Uncle Wang and her siblings on the characters of this hilarious manga.  
  
The Jin I conjured up here is a tad different than my previous fics. Needless to say, I made him as obnoxious as I possibly could.  
  
There are a lot of other stuff that I wanted to write. I particularly wanted to put some detail into Xiaoyu's life before Jin came into the picture. I was also planning to give a clear resolution to the issue of where the family should stay or basically, how it was going to be resolved. But lo and behold, an idea came into my mind...something that I thought would be better.  
  
You may have noticed that the twins seem to be nameless. I had to think the details over, and I am in no position to christen them. Wasn't it enough that I made them make kids? Some things should be left to the reader ;P  
  
On Xiaoyu's qui pao, I personally love the dress, but since I have used it in my other fic, I figured out that the scene really called for some magical feel. Hence the long and layered gown.  
  
I hope I didn't make you panic with the "last line." I actually wrote something to follow that but a little suspense wouldn't hurt. Seriously, by the ninth chapter, did you think I'll let everything end upthat way?! Well I guess I am so horrible that I made your hearts stop. As I have recently discovered and admitted, I happen to be a major sucker for happy endings!  
  
There, all qualms are answered. Now for personal thank you's (I hope I got everybody right):  
  
almighty goddess  
anonymous person  
baccus cremaeus  
becca  
dark-n-lovely  
FFAngel  
forevermore  
jeanie  
Kari  
KC  
kerrianne harrington  
knc  
kuyhlubkoj  
Melancholy Doll  
moonbeams-stardust  
muonlinefan  
penguin-sesshy  
reader  
reviewer  
riri  
rushyuo  
sally  
skittle-xtreme  
snowbunni3z  
tiger5913  
xiAoyu  
  
I admire you for your patience and regular reviews. I am rarely able to do such things. To the girls who gave Xiaoyu cookies, the cookie part during Jin's birthday was a tribute to you. I laughed when I saw that. It's just so sweet.  
  
Will I have a new project? Hm...I'll have to finish to two of my pending stories. I owe it to the people who follow them, and that's the least I could do.  
  
Finally, the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own them. Xiaoyu's siblings, tutor, assistants and the owner of the mahjong house are figments of my imagination. There. Go sue someone else.　  
  



End file.
